¡Friends!
by beliPotterRadcliffe
Summary: ¡¡HoolAs! muxo tiempo sin verme por aki no? ¬¬ ... CHaP 15! , MuY DivertiDo! Harry tiene un gran reencuentro con una amiga de la infancia la cual tiene preparada una pequeña venganza por algo que el hizo! ¿quieren saber que es y como es? Entren..
1. Default Chapter

Notas de la autora:  Antes de empezar, quiero dar a conocer como son los personajes ahora, los cambios que han tenido cada uno, etc... espero que les agrade mi fic y que lo disfruten mucho... 

Harry Potter:    Después de largos años, ya Harry no discute con Draco Malfoy, Son grandes amigos. Harry tiene 22 años, es soltero, y muy mujeriego.

Draco Malfoy:  Tiene 22años de edad, vive con Harry en su apartamento. Por ahora está desempleado ya que tiene todos los millones del mundo; es muy mujeriego, más que Harry.

Ron Weasley:  Ron tiene 22años, trabaja en un museo, y vive en el mismo edificio que Harry y Draco pero en otro apartamento.

Hermione Granger: Tiene 22 años al igual que Harry, vive en el apartamento de Ginny, ya que son grandes amigas. Trabaja en Ralph Lauren.

Ginny weasley: tiene 21 años, le gusta cocinar y trabaja como  chef en un restaurante francés.

Cho Chan:  Tiene 23años, trabaja, cantando y tocando guitarra en un cyber café que se encuentra cerca del edificio.

Notas de la autora: Estos son los personajes que aparecerán más en el fic. Está inspirado en la serie "friends". 

Dejen sus reviews!!!

*** Beli ***


	2. El cumple vejez de hermione

I capitulo.

Hermione se hallaba en su dormitorio, muy deprimida murmurando para sus adentros:

-¡No puede ser, estoy más vieja! –Se levantó de su cama y se miró en un espejo.

De repente entra Ginny a su habitación y salta asustada al ver la situación de su amiga.

-¿Qué tan vieja y fea me veo? –Dijo Hermione muy exaltada.

-No puedo mentirte Herm, hmm... tu cabello, tu rostro...

-¡Sí! Hoy me descubrí mi primera arruga ¡Ayúdame Ginny! ¡Estoy envejeciendo! 

-Bueno, de hecho es una pequeña mancha... –Hermione interrumpió a Ginny y salió de la recamara muy exaltada.

-¡¡Sorpresa!! –Todos estaban en el apartamento ya que era el cumpleaños de Hermione.

-¡Feliz cumpleaños! –dijeron todos 

-¡no me lo recuerden! – se sentó en el comedor

-Bueno para alegrarte el día todos te trajimos regalos. –dijo Harry 

-¡¡¿¿En serio??!!

-Sí ¡mira! –dijo Ginny.

Hermione estaba ansiosa para que se los entregaran.

-Mira este es el mío, tu torta de cumpleaños. –le dijo Ginny

-Gracias...

La torta decía: "feliz cumple vejez Hermione"

-NOO!!! –Gritó, ¿Por qué? ¡por qué! 

-Cálmate, mira este es el mío –le dijo Ron 

-A ver, damelo

Era un sobre; Hermione lo abrió y estaba muy emocionada.

-¡¡¡Un pasaje para las vegas!!! –dijo saltando de la emoción. -¡gracias! ¡ron! –y lo abrazó, Ron se sonrojó.

-Mira este es el mío, Herm estoy segura que te sentirás más joven.-dijo Draco.

-¡Cállate! Damelo...

Era una caja de regalo grande.

Hermione se asombró.

-¿qué es? 

-Ábrelo, estoy seguro que es el mejor de todos los regalos que te han dado.

Hermione lo abrió emocionada.

-Ah una escoba... ¿tienes la factura? 

-Sí, ¿para que la quieres?

-Acostumbro a coleccionarlas... –dijo Hermione hipócritamente.

-Sí ¡claro!, acostumbras a cambiar los regalos –dijo Harry en sentido de burla hacia Draco.

Hermione le tapo la boca.

-Eso no es cierto... jeje

-Bueno, bueno el mío es una canción que te dedicaré hoy en la noche. –dijo Cho.

-¿Y el tuyo Harry? 

-El mío, no es gran cosa, es una tarjeta, tómala.

Hermione empezó a leer la tarjeta la cual decía:

Querida: Hermione.

¡Feliz cumpleaños! Abuelita

Espero que de ahora en 

Adelante disfrutes tu vejes

Junto a tus nietos... nosotros claro...

Esperamos que tus arrugas

No se noten tanto en tu rostro

Ya que te hacen ver más vieja.

Te queremos mucho abuelita linda

Firma: Harry Potter.

-¡¡Harry!! –Hermione tomó su escoba la que le regaló Draco y persiguió a Harry por todo el apartamento.

-Nooo!!! Herm.... ¡era una broma! ¡Herm! 

(Después de un largo rato)

Estaban en central perk, donde Cho cantaría la canción a Hermione.

-Mira Cho mucho cuidadito con el tipo de canción... ¿eh?

-Sí, sí ya veras, te va a gustar porque es la realidad.

Todos estaban sentados esperando a oír la canción de Cho.

-Hoy les voy a presentar un tema musical a una gran amiga.

-Por ahora va bien –dijo Hermione.

-Ella está cumpliendo años hoy... 22 años!!!

-¡No! ¿por qué lo dijo? ¿Por qué? 

-Es Hermione Granger... ¡Un aplauso! –Todos aplaudieron. –esta canción se la dedico a ella.

"Herm... Herm... Herm…

Hoy que es tu cumple vejez…

Te dedico esta canción Herm..."

"Herm... Herm...Herm… 

Ahora eres nuestra abuela

Abue... abue... abue...

Con arrugas en tu rostro

Siempre te querremos Herm" 

Coro:

Abuelita querida 

Abuelita apreciada

Abuelita arrugada

Pero por siempre 

Nuestra abuelita 

Herm.

Abue... abue... abue...

Abuelita Herm.

Lucha por tu vejez! 

Coro.

-Ok! ¿con que es la realidad eh?

-Mmm... bue... si... digo digo no por supuesto que no.

-Aja..

-Ay Herm no te enojes, es solo una broma que hemos hecho todos.

-¿¡Una broma!? Una broma bien pesada, esta bien con la tarjetita de Harry y con el pastel de Ginny pero ya se pasaron con la canción...

-Perdón, yo solo... –dijo Cho

-Tu dejas de ser mi amiga... –dijo Hermione muy enojada.

Hermione se fue a su apartamento y se encerró en su recamara.

Ginny habló con Cho y le dijo que tenía que arreglar las cosas, que debía disculparse con Hermione.

-"toc toc" –Cho quiso intentar establecer de nuevo conversación con Hermione.

-¿quién es? 

-Herm... necesito hablar contigo

-Mira ya te dije que perdiste mi amistad...

-Pero... por favor déjame hablar contigo

-Oye es en serio deja de molestar

Cho no insistió más, Ginny si logró entrar a la recamara para hablar con ella.

-Mira, Herm no es por nada, pero de veras fue una simple broma, mira Cho quería disculparse contigo.. déjala hablar

-Bueno ya pues que pase...

Cho entró a la recamara.

-Habla rápido –dijo Hermione

-Bueno yo solo... quería pedirte perdón por la bromita de la canción

-Bueno ya, somos amigas de nuevo

-gracias.

Ron entró al apartamento con Harry.

-¿ya son amigas de nuevo? –dijo Ron

-Si!

-Jaja sabía yo que no duraría mucho tiempo, Herm no puede vivir sin ella –dijo Harry

-¡¡Harry!!

-Jajajajajajaj –se rió Harry.

-mañana me voy a las Vegas ¡que bien!, oigan no quiero ir sola.

-Yo voy a ir también. –dijo Ron

-¡que bien! –dijo Hermione.

-hmm.. también me lo imaginaba... jaja yo también hoy mismo compro el pasaje. –Dijo Harry un poco celoso.

Todos iban a ir a las vegas mañana.

Empezaron a hacer sus maletas, pero Hermione odia empacar.

-Mañana será un gran día –dijo Ginny empacando sus cosas.

-Sí –dijo Hermione, sacando su ropa del closet.

-Oye, ¿qué estas haciendo?

-empacando creo.

-Eso no es empacar!!! Mira como pusiste la ropa Herm... –Ginny estaba muy alterada –La arrugaste toda.

-Sí, ¿qué tiene? –dijo Hermione muy tranquila.

-Dame aca ya veo que no puedes hacer nada... ush! 

-Ay no no no...  bueno sabes que odio empacar

-Sí pero no es para tanto, deja yo lo haré por ti.

-¡¡Gracias!! Voy a ver Tv.

-¿qué? Estas loca tu te quedas a ayudarme, no soy tu cachifa.

-Ay es mi cumple... 

-No me chantajees 

-A ver ¿qué quieres que haga? 

-Sentarte a observar como se empaca, creo que necesitas tomar unas clasecitas.

-Ush! 

En el apartamento de Harry estaban viendo "Baywatch versión para brujos" su programa favorito.

Los tres estaban sentados observando el programa sin distracción.

-Mira esa esta buena!!! –dijo Draco, con la baba en la boca.

-No, Draco tu no vas a cambiar siempre tienes los gustos por los suelos. –dijo Harry.

-No ese eres tu, no confundas...

-Ay ¡ya! –gritó Ron. –¡dejen de discutir! Harry la verdad esa chava esta buena... 

-¡No! claro que no

-Claro que sí

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí y no discutas más

-Claro que no y no discutas más

-AY... ¡ya!

-Mujeriego! –dijo Harry

-Mira quien habla

-Yo no soy mujeriego

-No! ¿quién dijo?

-¡¡¡Basta ya!!! 

-Uy Ron se enojó

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

Claro que no

-Ya! –dijo Ginny entrando a su apartamento. –parecen niñitos discutiendo

-Claro que no –dijo Ron

-Claro que si

-Claro que no

-Claro que si

-Ginny, Ginny, Ginny ¡¡¡Ginny!!! –grito Hermione de la desesperación al oírlos discutir.

-¿qué pasa? –dijeron todos al mismo tiempo.

-que son unos tontos, discutiendo por una cosa tan estúpida...

-¡Eso no es cierto! ¡Claro que no! ¡Tonta tú! –todos empezaron a discutir y Hermione también.

El apartamento se convirtió en un Rin de boxeo entre todos los que estaban dentro.

...Al día siguiente...

-¡Hoy nos vamos a las vegas! –dijo Cho muy emocionada.

**Fin del capitulo.**

****

**¡No te pierdas lo que sucederá en el avión ruta a las vegas! **

****

****


	3. ¡¡las vegas!

II Capitulo.

Por la mañana estaban preparándose ya que hoy viajarían a ¡Las Vegas!.

Harry estaba desayunando, mientras que Draco continuaba durmiendo y ya casi era hora de partir.

-Hmm... –veía su reloj. –Eeehh!!! Draco se queda!!! Draco se queda!!! 

Los ronquidos de Draco se escuchaban por todo el apartamento.

-No puede ser que ronque tan fuerte...

De repente Ginny entra al apartamento con Hermione y Cho, estaban listas para partir.

-Bueno días –dice Hermione sonrojada al ver a Harry en pijama.

-Buenas... me voy a vestir espérenme.

-Oye, ¿y Draco? –dice Ginny

-Sigue durmiendo

-¿Quééééé? ¡¡Despiértalo!!

-Ush! Está bien

Ron entró al departamento todo equipado; llevaba cinco maletas, una cava y un par de revistas en la mano.

Todas cuando lo vieron se asombraron.

-Hmm... Ron ¿no crees estar muy equipado? 

-No más bien es poco.

-Oye mira ni Herm lleva tanto equipaje ¿eh?

De repente Draco salió de su recamara; andaba adormitado y en pijama.

-¡¡¡Draco!!! 

-Hmm... –gritó al verlas a ellas ya que no se las esperaba -¿¡¡¡Qué hacen aquí!!!?

-Din Din Din es hora de partir, Din Din Din caminito a las vegas!!! –cantaron ellas.

-Ahh!!! Si es cierto... ahora salgo

Todos se sentaron en el comedor a esperar. Harry salió equipado pero no más que Ron.

-Apúrate Draco!  Se nos hace tarde...voy a ver que pasa –dijo Ginny, al ver que no respondía 

Ginny entró a la habitación y no lo encontró.

-¡Draco! ¡Draco! -De repente Draco sale del baño 

-Aaahh!!! –gritó Ginny sonrojada al ver a Draco desnudo -¡¡Draco!!

-Ginny!!! Sal!! De la recamara!!! 

-Aaahh!! –seguía gritando Ginny, estaba en estado de chock al ver a Draco completamente desnudo.

-¡¡Sal de la recamara ya!! 

-Aaahh!!! No pensé que lo tuvieras tan grande 

-Sal!!!

En la sala se oían los gritos de Ginny.

-¿Por qué Ginny nació tan gritona? –preguntó Ron.

-Ay voy a ver que pasa. –dijo Hermione. –entró a la recamara y observó a Draco desnudo y Ginny observándolo, y gritando sin parar.

-¿¡Qué estaban haciendo!?

-na...

-No me lo digan, yo los comprendo... pero no es hora de hacer esas cosas ¡nos tenemos que ir! –Hermione salió de la recamara.

-¿qué pasó Herm? –preguntó Harry.

-Nada los muchachitos estaban procrean...digo digo...hablando...

-y ¿por qué Ginny gritaba? 

-Bueno ya sabes como es.

Ginny salió de la habitación y se sentó a esperar al igual que los demás, al rato salió Draco.

-¡¡Ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde!! –dijo Cho jalando a Draco por el brazo

y arrastrándolo a la puerta.

-Oye!!! No he desayunado, tengo hambre.

Nadie le prestó atención a Draco y se fueron ruta al aeropuerto.

Al llegar.

-Menos mal que ya no tenemos que tomar esos trenes... no los soportaba.

-Uy sí. 

-Oye Ron, ¿tu crees que todavía venderán esas ranas de chocolate? –preguntó Harry.

-No lo sé.

Subieron al avión y tomaron sus asientos.

Harry y Hermione quedaron juntos, Draco junto a Cho y Ginny con Ron.

Durante el vuelo, Draco se quedó dormido, de repente se oyó un ruido extravagante que salía del asiento de Draco, Ginny volteó asombrada y lo miró, este tenía baba en la boca; Ginny no pudo soportar aquel olor que provenía de Draco.

-¡Asco! ¡Asco! A Draco se le salió un gas!!! –gritó Ginny tratando de soportar la flatulencia.

Draco se despertó por los gritos de Ginny 

-Oigan ¿qué es ese olor?

-¿todavía lo preguntas? COCHINO...

Una aeromoza se acercó al asiento de Draco y le dijo al oído.

-Señor por allá se encuentran los baños –dijo señalándolos.

-Oye ¿qué comiste ayer? ¿caraotas? –dijo Harry burlándose.

Después de un largo rato Hermione se quedó dormida, Harry no acostumbra a dormir en los aviones por eso le pidió a Ron que le prestara una de esas revistas de crucigramas que había traído.

-Ahora si que necesito a Herm para que me diga la respuesta de esto... hmm ¿qué será?... la voy a despertar... jeje –Harry empezó a llamar a Hermione pero esta estaba rendida y no se despertaba –Herm...Herm ¡herm! Ya sé! –llamó a la aeromoza para que por favor le trajera un vaso con agua fría y con esto logro despertar a Hermione.

-¡¡Oye!!

-Hermione!!! Tan grande y te mojas los pantalones!!! No lo puedo creer... –le dijo Harry para divertirse un rato en el viaje.

-Yo no me hice

-No ¿quién dijo? Entonces ¿porque estas mojada y justo ahí?

Todo el avión empezó a reírse con la bromita de Harry.

Hermione como no aguanta ni una broma, se dirigió al baño y mirándose en el espejo pensó:

Así que Harry quería divertirse ¿eh? Ahora me toca a mi, lo voy a hacer quedar mal con todos... -salió del baño y se volvió a sentar como si nada hubiera pasado.

-¿estás enojada? 

-no, ¿por qué habría de estarlo? sí claro -en los asientos de delante de Hermione y Harry se encontraba un señor con una señora, esta le coqueteaba pero el no le hacía caso ya que parecía que le gustaban de su mismo sexo; Hermione se dio cuenta de esto, se levantó de su asiento y se cambió de puesto con el señor.

-ay muchas gracias –le dijo la señora, después de notificarse de que este era... bueno ya saben.

El señor le empezó a coquetear a Harry y como el estaba sentado mirando hacia la ventana, no podía cambiarse de puesto.

-Oye papito.... ¿te gustan los fuertes? 

-Hmm... ¿los.. los.. los fuertes? –tartamudeaba Harry –No, no...no

-A que bien, a mi tampoco

-si que bien, si si ay este tipo es gay

-y... te gustan así como yo??

-mira disculpa pero...

-pero que mi cielo?

-ay sáquenme de aquí por favor eeh.. señor...mire necesito ir al baño 

-Yo te acompaño

-Ay ya se me quitaron las ganas

-Ah que mal

-Herm!!! Herm!!! –Hermione se estaba aguantando la risa -¿qué quieres Harry?

-Por favor, por favor, sácame a este hombre... 

-del corazón, quítame ese hombre del corazón... –cantó el señor 

-Ay, ay... Por favor Hermione!!!

-Esta bien,  esta bien –Hermione se cambió de puesto de nuevo, y como ya se había vengado se sintió bien.

Harry volvió a hacer esos crucigramas y Hermione se quedó de nuevo dormida.

-Hmm... jajaja... –Harry tomó el bolígrafo con que estaba haciendo los crucigramas y le pintó a Hermione unos bigotes en la cara.

Cuando Hermione se despertó no se dio cuenta.

Al llegar a Las vegas estaban todos saliendo del avión.

-¿disfrutó el viaje? –le dijo la aeromoza a Hermione.

-Sí, es uno de los mejores que he realizado.

-Sí, ya veo

-Jajaja... –rió Harry 

Al llegar al hotel que quedaba muy cerca del aeropuerto decidieron ir  a ver las instalaciones.

-JAJAJAJA –un niño pasó por al lado de Hermione señalándola y riéndose.

-Los niños me aman –dijo herm.

-Oye Herm... no es por nada... pero te pareces a Pancho Villa con esos bigotes.

-¿de que hablas Draco?

-De lo que te hiciste en tu rostro.

Hermione sacó un espejo que tenía en su cartera.

-me puedes explicar ¿qué es esto Harry?

-Jajaja... una bromilla

-Con razón ese niño se burló de mi.

-Sí, los niños son muy crueles –dijo Cho

-¡¡¡CALLATE!!! –Hermione se dirigió al baño a lavarse la cara. 

-Buena la broma Harry!! Jejeje... –dijo Ron sin para de reír.

Hermione regresó enojada.

-¿se te quito? –preguntó Ron

-Si, y me la volví a pintar... gafo... no se quita Harry

-te lavaste bien?

-Sí y no se quita.

-Hmm... no sé lo que pasó.

-Mira vamos a la habitación, no me pienso quedar disfrazada de Pancho Villa–Jaló a Harry por el brazo y lo arrastró a la habitación.

-Intenta de nuevo.

-Esta bien!! –Hermione enojada entró de nuevo al baño a intentar quitarse lo bigotes dibujados por Harry. 

-No se quita!!! Ush!!! ¿qué hago? ¿qué hago? –gritó Hermione desesperada.

-Mira, cálmate... –Harry tomó las manos de Hermione. –te prometo que todo va a salir bien y yo me encargaré de que se te pueda quitar –Hermione se sonrojó.

-Gracias, pero mientras que tú investigues como se me va a quitar voy a ser el payaso de todos en el hotel.

-Tranquila, mira aquí en el bolígrafo sale el número telefónico. 

-¡¡¡Llama!! ¡¡¡Llama!!! 

-Sí –Harry tomó el teléfono y marco el número. –Buenos días... si... –mientras Harry hablaba, Herm intentó cubrirse los bigotes con maquillaje de muggles pero no funcionaba. Harry trancó el teléfono riéndose.

-¿qué te dijeron? –preguntó Hermione.

-Que ese tipo de tinta no se quita de la piel.

-y, ¿por qué te ríes? 

-Porque me dijeron chistoso...

-¡¡¡AHORA POR REIRTE!!! Harry!!! –Hermione enojada le pintó unos bigotes a Harry y así Hermione quedó satisfecha. De repente Ron entró a su habitación y se empezó a reír de los dos.

-JAJAJA... que cómicos se ven!!! 

-¿quieres que te pinte? –dijo Hermione.

-No gracias no quiero disfrazarme.

-¿ah sí? –Hermione le pintó a Ron también unos bigotes.

Los tres disfrutaban mucho verse pintados, estaban en la habitación de Harry.

-Hmm... miren lo que hay aquí...

-¿qué? –preguntó Ron. –Hermione sacó unas botellas de vino y champaña que habían en el refrigerador de la habitación.

-No Hermione no saques eso, me van a cobrar más caro la habitación. –dijo Harry.

-Caro?? Jajaja ¡¡¡Entonces vas a tener que pagar bien caro  dos cosas, las botellas que a mi se me pegue la gana tomarme y haberme pintado el rostro!!! –Harry se asombró y tuvo que dejar que Hermione se tomara las botellas junto a Ron, los dos terminaron embriagados mientras que Harry estaba desesperado. 

Ron y Hermione bajaron al lobby del hotel y juntos disfrutaron la noche, riéndose y burlándose de todos mientras que ellos eran los payasos de todo el lugar.

-Señor jaja tiene algo ahí –dijo Ron señalándole la frente a un señor que caminaba cerca de ellos, Hermione estalló en risa.

Draco, Ginny y Harry estaban jugando póquer junto a otros hospedados en dicho hotel.

-¡¡¡Apuesto... 20 dólares a que sale un doble cuatro!!! –dijo Ginny emocionada. –lo lanzó y salió el doble cuatro, Ginny era muy buena jugando póquer. –Draco era pareja de Ginny y Harry estaba de pareja con otra chava.

De repente en medio de la jugada Ron y Hermione embriagados se acercaron a observar.

-Oye Harry –dice la chava, la pareja en el póquer –vamos a apostar –le dice coqueteándole con un vestido rojo súper corto y una pintura en los labios roja también.

-¿qué quieres apostar? 

Hermione estalló de los celos  y Ron se dio cuenta.

-Harry si sale un doble ocho nos casamos hoy mismo... ¿va? –le dice la chava.

-Va! 

-¿Quéééé? –dice Hermione roja de furia. -¿estas loco Harry? 

-¡¡Herm!!  -dice Harry asombrado al notificarse que Hermione estaba ahí.

-Ron ¿te quieres casar conmigo? –dice Hermione muy alterada.

-¡¡Claro!! ¿cómo negarme? –dijo Ron emocionado, los dos estaban muy embriagados y no sabían lo que hacían, pero aún así Herm lo hizo por culpa de los celos aunque no creo que estando estable hubiera hecho tal cosa.

Juntos se dirigieron a la sala de bodas muggles y todos los demás sobre todo Harry salieron detrás de ellos para impedirlo pero fue tarde porque ya se habían casado.

-¡¡¡NOOOO!!! –gritó Harry al verlos saliendo de la sala.

Hermione y Ron los miraron y salieron corriendo a un baño ya que lo necesitaban, por tantas botellas que bebieron. 

Fin del capitulo.

Notas de la autora: No te pierdas el tercer capitulo de la estancia en las ¡¡vegas!! Y si tienes alguna sugerencia sólo déjame tu review y aún así no la tengas déjamelo jeje son muy buenos sus comentarios ¡gracias! Ahh!! Para aclararles la duda a todos es un h/hr aunque a simple vista parezca un r/hr para los fanáticos de r/hr tranquilos sigan leyendo porque por ahí les viene una pequeña sorpresilla muy pronto; todos tendrán pequeños romances con todos así que los fanáticos de d/g tendrán su lugar en este fic y para los que no lo son también jejeje. Bueno espero que continúen leyendo mi fic y que les agrade. Byes! 

* Beli *


	4. El eco loco

III Capitulo.

Notas de la autora:  Hoolaass!!! Jejeje espero que este capi también les guste.

-----* Beli Potter de Radcliffe *------ 

Después de lo que sucedió la noche pasada; Ron y Hermione no recordaban absolutamente nada; bajaron a desayunar con todos en el restaurante muggle.

-Ah! Mira ya bajaron los casados... –dijo Harry enojado.

-Buenos días –dijo Hermione.

-¡Felicidades!

-¿de qué hablas Draco?

-hmm... ¿ya se te olvidó? Herm que memoria ¿eh?

-Me duele la cabeza.

-Claro después de todas las botellas de anoche... –dijo Harry.

-Sí jaja... 

Ron y Herm se sentaron en el comedor.

-No puedo creer que se hayan casado ¿eh? –dijo Ginny.

-¡¡¡¿casado?!!! –gritaron Ron y Herm juntos.

-Sí... ya se les olvidó.

Ron y Hermione se miraron y cayeron los dos al suelo desmayados. Hermione abrió los ojos y se levantó rápidamente, Ron hizo lo mismo.

Hermione jaló a Ron por el brazo y lo llevó a afueras del restaurante.

-Necesito que ahora mismo nos divorciemos. –dijo ella muy segura de sí misma.

-¡¡¡¿quééé?!!!, pero herm...yo... tu... tu...tu me gustas Herm... siempre me has gustado. –Hermione al oír esto abrió más sus ojos.

-Pero... Ron, no puedo. Disculpa pero... no puedo seguir casada contigo, estábamos completamente ebrios ¿ok? Hay que divorciarnos inmediatamente.

-Creo que tienes razón. –dijo Ron bajando la cabeza y sonaba a depresión total.

-Sí y disculpa. ¡vamos!

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a la sala de bodas muggles del hotel.

-Queremos... –la señora la interrumpió.

-Señores no pueden volver a casarse... jaja... ya lo hicieron.

-oooohhh!!!! Me da la pequeña impresión que lo hicimos ayer –dijo Herm burlándose de la señora.

-Sí ayer.

-Ush! Venimos para divorciarnos. 

-Ahh... bueno pasen por ese pasillo y ahí encontrarán a un hombre.... 

Hermione y Ron se dirigieron a divorciarse, mientras que lo hacían los demás estaban desayunando.

-Seguramente Herm y Ron se fueron a preparar su luna de miel al estilo muggle. –dijo Harry celoso.

-No lo creo. Porque cuando se enteraron de que estaban casados ella no sonó muy convincente.

-Por el contrario Ron se veia un poco feliz.

-Sí.

Hermione y Ron entraron por la puerta del restaurante.

-¿qué piensan hacer en su luna de miel muggle? –dijo Harry deprimido. Hermione se sentó a su lado lo miró.

-miren Ron y yo nos acabamos de divorciar.

Todos se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Ya sabía yo.

-Bueno cambiando de tema, ya mañana nos vamos.

-Sí.

Al día siguiente por la mañana cada uno en su habitación estaba empacando sus cosas como siempre Hermione estaba arrugando toda la ropa en la maleta pero esta ves Ginny no estaba con ella así que no recibiría ningún sermón.

Al rato todos salieron se montaron en el taxi muggle el cual los llevó directo al aeropuerto.

Al subir al avión todos quedaron juntos de nuevo al igual que antes.

-No quiero irme y a la ves sí.

-¿cómo es eso? Explicate Harry –dijo Herm.

-Bueno es que fueron unas vacaciones muy divertidas jeje y a la ves me quiero ir bueno… ya saben… 

-Ah sí si. –todos se recostaron de su asiento y se quedaron dormidos.

Draco empezó a roncar como de costumbre y despertó a todos los demás,  Harry fue el único que no durmió ya saben que no le gusta se marea.

Ginny que estaba sentada al lado de Draco fue la primera que peló sus ojos al escuchar el esplondoroso ruido de Draco al roncar.

-Por lo menos esta ves no es aquel ruido que huele mal... jajajaja –dijo Harry burlándose de la situación como siempre el y sus chistes. –siguió haciendo el crucigrama del aburrimiento muggle.

Draco estaba rendido, claro estaba soñando.

Soñaba que estaba en la playa con las chavas de "Baywatch versión brujos" su programa favorito.

Por esta razón le salía una sustancia babosa de su boca como siempre cuando veía el programa.

Draco empezó a hablar dormido.

-Ay tu estás buena, claro tú también preciosa, no te pongas celosa Lis, y tu tampoco Erika ya saben son las primeras de la lista, ¡no no tu también Mariana!! Ay claro que si Alejandra, si todas... ¡¡¡¡todas!!!! –gritó. De repente se despertó.

Ginny lo miraba con una cara diciéndole indirectamente "estás loco" .

-Ush!!! Estaba soñando.

-No claro que no. –apareció una de las chavas las cuales vio en el sueño.

-¡¡¡no estaba soñando!!!! Uuuhh!!!!, pellízcame para ver si es cierto por favor –le decía a Mariana. –Mariana lo pellizcó; Draco gritó.

-Eeehh!!!! 

De repente Ginny, Hermione y todas aparecieron despertándolo.

Draco abrió sus ojos y gritó muy enojado.

-¡¡¡¡¿¿¿Por qué me despiertan???!!!!

-Ay... Perdón es que estas despertando a todos... 

-¡¡ya cállate!! no? Por favor! –dijo una señora que se sentaba atrás de Draco. 

Draco miró a la señora con ojos de frustración y rabia por haberlo despertado, se recostó de nuevo a intentar dormirse. Que sabemos que para el es lo más fácil del mundo.

El avión aterrizó, ya habían llegado a New York.

Todos bajaron del avión, tomaron sus maletas y se dirigieron a su casa.

Al llegar cada uno fue a su apartamento.

Ginny, Hermione y Cho al abrir la puerta de su casa gritaron con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡¡¡¡qué pasó!!!!  -gritó Ginny desesperada.

El apartamento estaba lleno de basura, estaba todo sucio.

-JAJAJAJA..... risa malévola -apareció un señor vestido de negro, su rostro estaba lleno de mugre. De repente Ginny y todas las demás percibieron un olor que era asqueroso.

-¡¡¡¡que asco!!!!!! ¡¡¡¡guac!!!! ¡¡¡fooo!!!!!

-JAJAJAJA....

-¡¡¡QUIEN ES USTED!!! 

-JAJAJAJA soy el eco loco!!! El señor de la mugre y la contaminación... JAJAJAJA –el eco loco vació una bolsa llena de basura y volvió a reírse.

-¡¡¡oiga ¿qué hace en mi apartamento?!!! –gritó Ginny frustrada.

-Este es mi trabajo, me encargo que en los apartamentos, casas, que estén limpias haya mugre.. SÍ MUGRE!!! –gritó y volvió a vacear otra bolsa de basura al suelo.

De repente Harry y Draco entraron al apartamento.

-¿¿qué pasa aquí?? ¿¿quién es usted??

-EL ECO LOCO 

-UH?

El eco loco se sentó en uno de los muebles.

-NOOO!!! En mis muebles NOOO!!!! 

-JAJAJAJA.... MUGRE!!! JAJAJA

Todos tomaron asiento.

-y... ¿por qué le gusta tanto la mugre, la asquerosidad?

-Bueno... las ventajas de estar mugre es estar mugre... esa es la ventaja. No bañarte.

-¿cuándo fue la última ves que tomaste un baño?

-Hmm... –el eco loco pensó. –la última ves fue... la primera ves!!! 

-¿y... la segunda?

-Todavía no llega... JAJAJA

-No puede ser... ¡¡que asco!!

-Es que mire esa barba ¡¡¡que asco!!! 

-Eso no es barba!!! Es restos de un helado de chocolate que me comí hace dos años JAJAJAJA....

-¡¡¡QUE ASCO!!! no puede ser.

El eco loco se levantó del mueble. Había dejado una asquerosa mancha gigantesca en el muble.

-¡¡¡mi mueble!!! –gritó Ginny desesperada.

-Tenemos que hacer algo.

Harry junto a Draco arrastraron la lavadora hacia la sala.

-ayúdenme todos a meter al eco loco aquí.

-JAJAJAJ... eso si me atrapan... JAJAJA –el eco loco empezó a saltar por toda la casa ensuciando aún más.

Después entre todos lo atraparon y lo metieron en la lavadora.

-¡¡¡ahora vaciaré todo el blanqueador!!! –dijo Draco vertiendo un envase de blanqueador en la lavadora.

Al rato El eco loco salió todo mareado, estaba completamente blanco.

-¡¡¡NOOO!!!! –gritó el eco loco. -¡¡¡mi carrera!!! ¡¡¡la tiraron por la basura!!! 

-JAJAJAJA –rieron todos.

-ahora ya no es el "eco loco" ahora es el "eco clean" 

El "eco clean" salió del apartamento dando saltos de amargura.

-JAJAJA... ¿quieren unas pizzas? –dijo Draco.

-¡¡¡claro!!! –Draco fue a su apartamento y trajo una pizza.

-¿pueden creerlo? La encontré en el piso de abajo. –todos devolvieron el pedazo que habían tomado.

-Bueno... no quiero otro eco loco en mi casa... –Draco y Harry salieron del apartamento en busca de Ron para contarle lo del eco loco.

-Ayúdenme a limpiar.

-...disculpa Ginny no puedo... tengo que... que... ir a ver a mi papá, sí a mi papá –dijo Hermione escapándose.

-Bueno ayúdame tú Cho.

-No... tampoco puedo es  mi hora de meditación –dijo cerrando la puerta del apartamento.

Ginny empezó a limpiar sóla.

En el apartamento de Ron se encontraban Harry y Draco, contándole la historia del eco loco digo... el eco clean.

-jaja... –Ron no paraba de reírse.-PLASHH!!! –Ron cayó del mueble de tanta risa que tenía.

-JAJAJA – Rieron Harry y Draco. –PLASH!!! –ellos también se cayeron.

..._Pasaron tres horas y media..._

-Ahh... –suspiró Ginny cansada ya que había terminado de limpiar la suciedad que había provocado el eco loco.

De repente Hermione entra al apartamento con un gato posado en una almohada de color rojo.

-¡Hola Ginny! 

-Hola... –dijo sin voltear. 

-mira.. esta es tu nueva casa preciosa... –le dijo a la gata.

-ya lo sé... ya lo sé... de verdad que quedó como nueva...-Ginny volteó y gritó.

-¡¡¡qué es esa cosa?!!!! 

-Correción, no es una cosa... es la señora Stanavlaskey.

-¿¿¿qué??? ¿¿la señora que??

-Esta es mi nueva mascota.. a poco no es la gata más bella del mundo.

-Eso es una gata? 

-Sí.

-Disculpa pero ni pelo tiene 

-Mi abuela tenía una gata así, y era de lo más amigable... ¿verdad señora Stanavlaskey?

-y... ¿ese es un nombre para una gata? Por Dios!!!

-y que querías que le pusiera?? ¡¡Fluffy???

-era mejor... –susurró.

Draco, Ron y Harry entraron al apartamento.

Draco salió del apartamento y se escondió detrás de la puerta.

-¿qué es eso? –preguntó Harry con cara de asco.

-Es mi nueva mascota... la señora Stanavlaskey.

-JAJAJAJAJA.... la señora ¿¿¿qué??? JAJAJAJAJA..... 

-por favor deja de repetir ese nombre. –dijo Ginny; Harry no paraba de reir.

Harry se asomó por la puerta.

-Draco no temas JAJAJAJA...  es una gata...

-¿¿eso es una gata??? JAJAJA  parece un leon jajajaja ni pelo tiene.

Draco entró de nuevo al apartamento y se acercó.

-JAJAJA.... 

-¡¡¡ya dejen de reirse!!! Ya!!! 

-¡¡vamos preciosa, ven!!!

Hermione iba a abrir la puerta y de repente entra Cho.

-Aaaaahhh!!!! –gritó de pavor; Hermione se le quedó viendo. –Disculpa es que las almohadas rojas me dan miedo. –Hermione salió del apartamento.

-¡¡que llevaba Herm ahí???!!! 

-Una gata...

-la señora Sta no se que...

-Ay que fea está.

-Esa no es una gata...

..._Al día siguiente..._

Todos estaban reunidos en el apartamento de Draco y Harry.

Hermione entró toda rasguñada.

-¡¡¡Herm!!! ¡¡¡¡Herm!!! ¡¡¡¿¿qué te pasó???!!!

-La señora Stanavlaskey me rasguño; no es nada que ver con la que tenía mi abuela, esa era cariñosa en cambio esta...y pagué 1000 dólares muggles por ella.

-¡¡¡1000 dólares muggles!!! Y me debes 300 a mi!!! –dijo Ginny. Hermione la miró de reojo.

-bueno porque no la devuelves?

-ya fui y no me la aceptaron.

-¿¿por qué será? –dijo harry burlándose.

-No te burles!!! 

-Bueno ¡¡¡vendela!!! –opinó Ron.

-Sí es una buena idea.

Todos decidieron ir a central perk.

Cho cantaría esta tarde.

Afuera de central perk, estaba Hermione tratando de vender a la señora Stanavlaskey.

-Comprenla!!! Es una gata muy bonita... se la doy con todas sus cosas.

-¿a cuanto la vende? Siempre he querido tener una gata.

-1000 dólares.

-¡¡¡¿¿¿quéeee???!!!!! Usted está loca.

-Vieja loca usted!!! Vendo gata de raza, con todas sus cosas... 

_...En la noche en el apartamento de Ginny..._

Hermione entró con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-¿por qué tan sonriente Herm?

-vendí a la mugre gata.

-por favor te pido que nunca más digas esa palabra por favor –dijo Ginny.

-JAJAJA...

**¡Fin del capitulo!**

****

**_Notas de la autora: _****_Holas! Jeje no te pierdas el capi cuatro y ve lo que sucederá... bueno lee jejejejejejeje... dejen reviews!!! _****_*"* jeje byes byes byes!!! _**

****

****


	5. el juego de la pelota y la muerte de Alb...

**IV Capitulo.**

****

**Notas de la autora: ****Hoolaass!!! A todos... les aclaro las cosillas para aquellos que todavía tienen dudas: **

**-Chandler es Harry Potter.**

**-Ross es Ron Weasley.**

**-Joy es Draco Malfoy.**

**-Rachel es Hermione Granger.**

**-Mónica es Ginny Weasley.**

**-Phoebe es Cho aunque no concuerde mucho jejeje.**

**También quiero que sepan que sólo tomo algunas partes de la serie es decir que mi fic no es totalmente igual si no tendría que pagar copy rihgt jeje bueno byes...**

**IV capitulo: **

****

**Todos estaban en central perk ya que Cho cantaría una canción esa tarde.**

**-Espero que no sea dedicada contra la señora Stanavlaskey. –dijo Herm.**

**-jeje o al eco loco jeje... –rió Ron recordándose.**

**-Buenas tardes!!! –dijo Cho a todos los que estaban en el cyber. –Hoy quiero dedicar mi canción a algo que nos sucedió a todos mis amigos y a mi. **

**-Ay ya sabía yo jajaja –dijo Harry **

**-Bueno la canción se llama Gato apestoso y día mugroso.**

**-NOO!!! Esa palabra otra ves  NOO!!! –gritó Ginny por lo que parece quedó afectada por lo del eco loco.**

**-Gracias por su atención.**

Gato con nombre extraño 

**_"señora Stanavlaskey"_**

**_cuanto te extraño..._**

****

**_El día mugroso con _**

**_El eco loco_**

**_Y luego se convirtió_**

**_En el eco clean_**

****

**_Coro:bruta ciega sorda y muda_**

**_Quede con este suceso ay_**

**_Ay ay ay ay ay_**

****

**_Cuantas veces he intentado_**

**_Apestar tanto como tu pero aun_**

**_ No lo logro ¿¿por qué??_**

****

**_Coro._**

****

**_Eras flaca fea marrana y sin pelo_**

**_No tienes estilo gata fea_**

**_Fea fea fea _**

****

**_Coro._**

****

**_Fin_**

****

**Las pocas personas que se encontraban en el cyber salieron corriendo al escuchar la entonación de Cho.**

**-JAJAJA... que comico Cho... **

**-¿de que te ries? –dijo Cho enojada ya que Harry se burlaba de ella.**

**-JAJAJA de nada JAJAJA**

**-¿quieren unas botanas? –dijo Draco.**

**-Como te encanta comer vamos a llamarlo el eco eat JAJAJA... **

**-Harry ya deja tus chistes JAJA... te quedó bueno... JAJA –dijo Herm.**

**-Yo si quiero tengo hambre...-dijo Cho**

**-¡Vamos, vente a mi apartamento! –le dijo Draco **

**Draco y Cho salieron del cyber juntos y fueron al apartamento de el.**

**-comelas con mucho gusto. **

**-DRACO!!! ESTÁN LLENAS DE MOSCAS!!! **

**-espera –Draco se agachó por debajo del fregadero. -¡listo! **

**Cho mordió una botana.**

**-¡¡ASCO!!! ESTO SABE A INSECTICIDA!!! **

**-ush! De que tanto te quejas??!! Primero me dices que está llena de moscas y yo le echo insecticida para quitárselas y tu te quejas!!! **

**Cho empezó a escupir.**

**Los demás subieron al apartamento con Draco y Cho.**

**-Estoy aburrida...**

**-yo también.**

**-¡¡ya sé!! Juguemos a la pelota...**

**Todos miraron a Draco **¬¬ **Draco fue en busca de la pelota y se lanzó a Ron.**

**Ron se la devolvió.**

**Los demás salieron del apartamento.**

**_...pasaron dos horas..._**

****

**-Puedes creerlo?? Llevamos dos horas jugando con la pelota y no se nos ha caido. –Ron miró su reloj.**

**-Woa!!! Es cierto!!! –siguieron lanzándose la pelota. De repente Ginny entró al apartamento.**

**-¿todavía con eso?**

**-sí, puedes creerlo Gin llevamos dos horas jugando y no se nos ha caído.**

**-¡¡¡¿en serio?!!! **

**-sí**

**-¡¡yo quiero jugar!! **

**-Ginny es buena. –dijo Ron. Ginny empezó a jugar también.**

**-Oigan... –dijo Draco**

**-¿qué pasa?**

**-Necesito ir al baño... –Draco entró al baño y seguían lanzándose la pelota.**

**-Amigo no cambies de mano por favor... –dijo Ron Gin tiró una carcajada; Harry entró al apartamento.**

**-¡¡¡¿todavía?!!! **

**-¿quieres jugar Harry?**

**-Sí**

**-Noo!!! El tiene fama de que se le caen las cosas**

**-Ay eso no es cierto**

**-Claro que sí**

**-Bueno chicos démosle una oportunidad –dijo Ginny**

**-OPORTUNIDAD!!! Después de que llevamos dos horas jugando y el va a meterse a arruinar el juego!!! –dijo Ron**

**-Ay ya!! Toma!! –Ginny le lanzó la pelota a Harry, Harry la tomó en sus brazos e hizo un pequeño movimiento lanzando la pelota de arriba abajo demostrando que a el no se le caian las cosas de repente hizo un movimiento brusco y todos se le lanzaron encima ya que casi se le cae.**

**-por poco el juego se acaba.**

**Hermione entró al apartamento.**

**-Hola!... que perdida de tiempo llevan**

**-No, estas equivocada es muy divertido llevamos dos horas y media jugando y no se nos ha caido... ¿quieres jugar?**

**-No gracias voy a visitar a la profesora McGonagall llevo tiempo que no hablo con ella. –todos la miraron, y siguieron lanzando la pelota.**

**-No puedo creer que no haya sentido hambre en ningún momento. –dijo Draco**

**-jeje... **

**-¡¡Hermione!! –dijo la profesora McGonagall con gestos de felicidad en su rostro.**

**-Tanto tiempo Profesora!!! **

**-Sí, has visto a Harry y a Ron??**

**-Claro!! Vivo con ellos, bueno en el mismo edificio.**

**-¿en serio?**

**-Sí, ahorita estoy trabajando en Ralph lauren y me va muy bien.**

**-Que bueno y Harry como está?**

**-Muy bien y Ron también.**

**-Me siento muy feliz de verte de nuevo... **

**-Yo también.**

**-Pero necesito darte una noticia... –dijo la profesora con un tono de tristeza.**

**-¡¿qué pasa?! **

**-Recuerdas que la última ves que viniste a visitarme, hace un mes... **

**-sí.. ¿qué pasa?**

**-te dije que Albus Dumbledore, estaba muy enfermo.**

**-Sí... ¡¡¿qué le pasó?!!! –dijo Herm con una lagrima en sus ojos.**

**-Pues... falleció hace dos días.**

**-NOO!!! –Hermione empezó a llorar y la profesora la abrazó fuertemente.**

**En el apartamento de Harry se encontraban jugando todavía, Cho entró al apartamento.**

**-Toma Cho –Draco le lanzó la pelota para que ella se integrara también al juego pero Cho apoyó la pelota en la mesa.**

**-NOOOOO!!!! –gritaron todos –CHOO!!!!! **

**-¿qué pasa? –pregunto ella muy tranquila**

**-LLEVABAMOS CINCO HORAS JUGANDO SIN QUE SE NOS CAYERA!!! **

**-Sí y ni Harry la había tirado...**

**-jajaja... –rió ella –lo siento.. jeje**

**-Bueno.. no importa ella no estaba jugando!!! –dijo Ginny muy exaltada para que siguieran con el juego.**

**-No... yo voy a comer algo –dijo Draco**

**-Sí yo también –Ginny se sentó en el mueble y se puso a ver la televisión.**

**-y Herm?? –preguntó Cho**

**-Hmm... fue a visitar a la profesora McGonagall**

**-Ella lleva muy buen contacto con la profesora... después de tantos años que salimos de Hogwarts**

**-Sí... **

**Hermione entró al apartamento llorando, apoyó su abrigo en la mesa y se sentó cubriéndose el rostro con las manos.**

**-¡¡¡¡HERM!!! ¿QUÉ PASA?**

**-Es que... es que... **

**-¡¡¿¿qué pasa??!!!**

**-El... direc... Albus... Dumbledore...**

**-¿¿qué le paso??? **

**-Falleció hace dos días... **

**-¡¡¡¡¿¿quééééé??!!!! **

**-Sí... **

**Ellas empezaron a llorar con Hermione, estaban muy tristes por lo sucedido.**

**-hay que contarle a Harry y a Ron**

**-También a Draco... –añadió Ginny.**

**-Sí... –las dos bajaron juntas a Central Perk donde se encontraban ellos ya que Hermione estaba muy deprimida y no tenía ánimos para bajar.**

**-¿qué pasa chavas? ¿por qué tienen esas caras de borreguito a medio morir? –dijo Harry burlándose.**

**-No es hora para tus chistes Harry... Hermione llegó llorando a la casa... Albus Dumbledore Falleció hace dos días. –Harry, Draco y Ron se miraron y aunque lo evitó a Draco se le salieron las lágrimas. Todos en el apartamento estaban llorando ya que Albus era un hombre muy preciado para ellos.**

**-Bueno... creo q a Albus no le gustaría que estuviéramos así... tan tristes**

**-Es cierto... **

**-Bueno siempre lo recordaremos **

**-Sí... **

**Fin del capitulo.**

****

**Notas de la autora: ****No me gustó que Albus muriera hasta se me bajaron los ánimos... jejeje... bueno, no te pierdas el siguiente capi...deja reviews byes**

***** Beli Potter de Radcliffe *****

****

****


	6. la apuesta perdida

**V Capitulo.**

****

Pasaron varios días después de que todos se notificaron de la muerte de Albus Dumbledore director de la escuela de magia y hechicería "Hogwarts", aunque ya no estaban tan tristes pero todavía lo recordaban con mucha admiración.

Hermione fue al súper-mercado muggle junto con Cho ya que hoy intentarían cocinar sin la ayuda de Ginny  al estilo muggle es decir "sin magia".

Al llegar al apartamento todos los demás estaban reunidos allí junto a Ginny.

-Hola chicas!! –dijo Ginny –Harry me está diciendo que nos conoce mejor de lo que nosotros lo conocemos a el... ¿verdad que no es cierto?

-No!! –gritaron Cho y Hermione al mismo tiempo; Harry se levantó de un sillón rojo en el cual estaba sentado.

-Saben que sí es cierto y no lo nieguen. –dijo muy seguro de si, Harry.

-No es cierto y ya!

-A que puedo adivinar que llevas en esa bolsa que traes en tu brazo Herm...

-Intenta pues... 

-A ver... traes... un paquete de manzanas... rojas... ¿cierto o falso? –Cho miró a Hermione con la boca abierta.

-Sí, pero siempre las compramos –mintió, para no perder la apuesta. -¿qué mas hay?

-Hmm... un paquete de galletas abierto!! 

-Es... cierto... –dijo Cho.

-Hmm una bolsa de pan

-Sí –dijo sacando el pan de la bolsa

-y por último una cinta de teipe muggle.

-¡¡¿cómo sabes lo de la cinta?!! 

-ES que ayer... se me acabó la mia y vine por la tuya y te la gaste jaja...

-Con razón... no recordaba haberla gastado

-Y como sé que no puedes vivir sin cinta de teipe muggle pues...

-Bueno, esta ves ganaste estaba muy fácil ¿eh? 

-Bueno... si te parece muy fácil, les propongo hacer una riña de nosotros contra ustedes –dijo Draco arrastrando las palabras.

-Sí me parece muy bien

-Y el grupo que pierda entrega 500$ muggles a cada uno del otro grupo.

-Sí acepto la apuesta! –dijo Ginny, dándole la mano a Draco.

-y... y... y si perdemos? –dijo Ron tartamudeando ya que no tenía 500$ muggles para perder de esa manera.

-Tranquilo Ron, ¡vamos a ganar! –dijo Draco fulminando con la mirada a Hermione, Cho y Ginny.

-Oigan no es por nada, pero yo no quiero jugar... –dijo Ron

-Bueno entonces tú puedes hacer las preguntas para el juego ¿te parece? –le dijo Harry.

-¡¡¡sí!!! 

-Lo que pasa es que Ron sabe que nosotras ganaremos... –dijo Ginny

-Mañana en la tarde será la revancha jaja... ganaremos, ahora empiecen a cocinar y procuren hacerlo bien porque tengo mucha hambre... –dijo Draco

-Sí, jajaja... pero no te emociones ni Cho ni yo sabemos cocinar jajaja

-"sin magia! Quiero que intenten hacerlo como yo lo hago todos los días –dijo Ginny animándolas. –miren aquí en este libro están algunas recetas quizás eso te facilite el trabajo Herm

-Sí jeje gracias, les vamos a dar una sorpresa vayan al otro apartamento por favor.

-Una sorpresa desagradable... –susurró Harry riendose con Draco mientras que salían del apartamento.

-Muy bien ahora empecemos a cocinar!! –dijo Cho con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-Sí!!! Mira el pastel lo hago yo y tu te encargas del bistec con papas ¿si? –Hermione tomó en sus manos el libro de recetas que le había puesto en la mesa Ginny.

_...Después de una hora..._

-Ya pueden venir a probar nuestras deliciosas recetas –dijo Hermione sosteniendo la manilla de la puerta del apartamento de Harry.

-Ehhh!!! –Todos salieron corriendo al otro apartamento.

-¿qué es ese olor? ...que asco... 

-Bueno –dijo Hermione con una bandeja en las manos sosteniendo una torta –prueben mi delicia –Draco se asomó a oler la torta y verla de cerca.

-Hmm... a ver dame –Hermione le sirvió a cada uno un pedazo de pastel en el plato.

Harry hizo una mueca con la cara –ya vengo... voy al baño...

-Con el pastel?? –preguntó Hermione 

-Sí es que... está muy bueno..

Harry se metió en el baño y se encerró.

-Hmmm... yo ya vengo voy a la recamara... –dijo Ginny 

-Tu tambien te vas con el pastel? 

-Sí es que de veras esta muy delicioso

-Ok!! Basta!! No hace falta que finjan que no les gusta eh? Ya!! 

-Porqué lo dices esta muy bueno? –dijo Draco atragantándose con el pedazo de pastel 

_...Al día siguiente..._

Por la mañana estaban reunidos en el apartamento de Ginny.

-Muy bien chicos... hora de que empiece el juego!!! –dijo Ron, apuntando con el dedo una pizarra la cual tenía unos papelitos que eran las preguntas. –muy bien... ¿qué equipo quiere empezar? –nadie levanto la mano ni dijo nada –por favor no se peleen... muy bien lanzaremos una moneda... eso!!! Ganaron las chicas!!! 

-empezamos bien! –dijo hermione.

-ok... primera pregunta para ustedes 

-lanzala!!! 

-Apellido de los tíos muggles de Harry?

-Los dursley!!! –gritaron juntas

-Muy bien 5 puntos a su equipo, vamos con ustedes chicos 

-preparados!!! 

-Cual de las tres chicas es de padres muggles?

-Mmm... Mmm... Hermione!!! 

-5 puntos para el equipo de los chicos; chicas como se llamó aquella rata que tuve de pequeño?

-Hmm... Scabbers!!! –dijo Hermione alterada ya que se le había olvidado el nombre de la rata por unos instantes.

-Muy bien!!! 5 puntos más! 

-oye no era que tu no jugabas?

-Sí pero no importa quería ver si se recordaban, muy bien para ustedes chicos... –como se llamó el gato que tuvo Herm de pequeña?

-Yo sé yo sé!! ¡¡¡crookhands!!!

-5 puntos para ustedes!!

_...Pasaron largas horas y estaban empatados..._

-listos!!! Están empatados... llego la hora de la verdad... el que responda en menos de 5 minutos esta pregunta que es para los dos equipos gana...

-LISTOS!!! –gritaron los dos equipos... ¡¡¡espera!!! Me parece que 500$ muggles no son nada... apostemos algo mejor!!! 

-¿qué!? 

-Si nosotras ganamos ustedes nos cocinaran por todo un año 

-Mmm... trato hecho.. pero si nosotros ganamos ustedes nos dan su apartamento –Las chicas se reunieron a pensar... 

-No Gin no por favor no lo hagas 

-Vamos a ganar de que temes

-Bueno... esta bien

-TRATO HECHO –dijeron ellas dándoles la mano a cada uno de los chicos.

-Estan listos?

-SÍ 

-ok! ¿cómo se llamaba aquel profesor que nos dio clases de defensa contra las artes oscuras que entró en el 3° año?

-Ayy... Mmm.... 

-Cómo se llamaba? –preguntó Ginny desesperada a las chicas 

-LOBIN!!! –gritó Hermione 

-QUÉÉÉ??? ESTAS LOCA??? PORQUE LO DIJISTE???

-lamento decirles pero es Lupin... han perdido la apuesta 

-NOOOOOO!!!!!

-EEEHH!!!! –gritaron los chicos saltando en cada mueble de la casa de Ginny... bueno.... como sea...

Los chicos salieron de su nuevo apartamento a empacar sus cosas.

-No me voy a ir de mi apartamento... mira fue una apuesta... por favor 

-si una apuesta que perdimos por tu culpa 

-No fue mi culpa

-no entonces de quien

-YA!!!! Cállense –gritó Cho.

-empaca tus cosas 

-no voy a empacar nada este es mi apartamento, tiene las paredes rosa.... NO NO NO NO ME VOY...

Los chicos entraron rodando sus cajas repletas de objetos de su apartamento.

-¡¡¡QUE HACEN?!!!

-Mudandonos 

-JAJAJA.... de verdad creías que les ibamos a dar el apartamento???

-No los van a dar 

-quieres apostar? 

-CLARO!!!  RON LANZA UNA PREGUNTA MAS...

-esta bien... a ver ... ¿cómo se llamó aquella profesora que daba clase de adivinación la cual conocimos en el tercer año?

-Mmm la profesora.... Triviani!!! –gritó Hermione de nuevo

-ah ah... la profesora Trelawney!!! Perdieron de nuevo chicas

-NOOOO!!!!!

-JAJAJAJA..... ES NUESTRO... ES NUESTRO.... –dijo Draco bailando al ritmo de las palmadas.

Ginny empezó a empacar sus cosas y las mudó al otro apartamento junto con las demás.

-no puede ser... –dijo Hermione sentándose en el mueble y suspirando –yo era mala en esa clase... ¿cómo me iba a recordar?

-Sí pero si no la sabías ¿por qué respondiste?

-porque no me dieron tiempo de pensar 

-sí si aja...

-Ay ya chicas ya!!! 

-ES QUE TE PASASTE DE TONTA HERM

-NO ME DIGAS TONTA... TONTA TU 

-YA CÁLLENSE!!!!

-CALLATE TÚ!!! –Cho salió del apartamento y las dejó discutiendo.

-Bueno creo que tienes razón no debí haber respondido

-sí pero de todas formas ninguna de nosotras se recordaba y hubieramos perdido eran cinco minutos para responder 

-sí

-Bueno... volveremos este apartamento igual de acogedor... ¿me ayudas?

-tengo cosas que hacer –mintió Herm

-Bueno lo haré yo

-Sí... hablamos después ... –Hermione salió del apartamento.

_...Al rato..._

Ginny ya había arreglado su nuevo apartamento, y había quedado igual de bonito que el otro.

Ginny se sentó a descansar y a los minutos se levantó y cocinó unas galletas para que todos vinieran a ver la obra de arte según ella.

-chicos quieren venir a ver mi apartamento? –dijo Ginny después de haber cocinado, y estaba en la puerta de su antiguo apartamento.

-al rato gin... después vamos 

Ginny se devolvió a su apartamento.

-ah si? Al rato? ya veremos... –sacó el plato de galletas y un ventilador muggle pequeño y se paró en la puerta del otro apartamento y sopló hacia ellos el delicioso olor de las galletas.

-mm... ¿qué es ese olor?

-Mmm... vamos a ver...

Ginny se metió a su apartamento y se sentó en el mueble.

-woa!! Te quedó muy bonito Gin 

-Gracias... ¿quieren galletas?

-CLARO!!! 

**FIN DEL CAPITULO.**

****

Notas de la autora: wenas!!!! Como estan??? Jeje... perdon por la tardanza del capi jiji he estado ocupadilla en estos dias... bueno pero espero que les haya gustado... ahora vamos a la mejor parte de todo eh?? Jejejejejejejeje LOS REVIEWS!! LO BELLOS PRECIOSOS Y LINDOS REVIEWS!!!  Jijijiji espero verlos.... con todooooosss los comentarios que quieran!!!!... n_n jeje.... byes byes byes.... n_n 

Gracias a todas las personas que me han dejado sus reviews hasta ahora jeje y las que han seguido con mi fic… n_n ... GRAAAACIIIAAAAASSSS!!!!!!!!!!! JEJEJE

· * * BELI * * *  

· 


	7. el beso

**VI capitulo.**

****

**Notas de la autora: **hooolaaasss!!!! Que onda cómo están?? Yo estoy bien jeje espero que ustedes tambien n_n... bueno un poco triste porque una de mis mejores amigas se va del país ;_; pero no es seguro n_n... no los aburro más con mis comentarios jajaja ... me encantan de veras sus reviews muchas gracias!!!... gracias a lis una de mis mejores amigas jeje que me ayudaste... n_n GRACIAS!! TQM...  también a herm de potter... que 100pre estás pendiente del fic jejeje y me caes muy bien n_n y bueno ahora vamos a ver por aquí  los reviews que me dejaron en el anterior capi:

-VICTORIA GUERRA:  GRAAACIAAASS!!!!  Jejeje no me recordaba de marcel de veras jejeje te aseguro que muy pronto aparecerá en el fic n_n jejeje... marcel es muy cómico de veras como me encanta... que bueno que te guste mi fic n_n que padre!!! Gracias! 

-PADME: hoolaaasss!!!!! Que padre que quedaste en gryffindor tambien!!! Eeehhh!!! Vamos a estudiar juntas!!! Jejejeje... ¬¬ ojala... jajaja gracias por tu review!!! n_n... te repito jiji que es un h/hr no te apresures jeje ya veras ¡! no le cortes las venas a las galletas de animalitos por favor...

-HERM DE POTTER:  cuidaa a mi primoooo!!! Jajajajaja.... si ya no te apresures tu tampoco jejeje ya veras mas de lo que pides trankis! n_n

-VIRGINIA W. MALFOY: hooola!! Mira jeje para aclararte tu duda... mira lo dijiste bien es un h/hr... jejeje lo que pasa es que el fic sólo está inspirado en la serie o sea no es igual por esa razón voy a cambiar partesillas de la historia jejeje... gracias por tu review... n_n 

ok ahora si me despido los quiero!! Byes byes byes n_n disfruten el capi... espero que les cause mucha risa jejeje besos byes ¡!

----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----

****

**VI capitulo.**

****

****

Galletas... galletas... galletas 

Ta  ra tan...

Galletas... galletas... galletas

Ta ra tan...

Deliciosas como ellas solas

Divinas y muy sabrosas son las

Galletas... galletas... galletas

Ta ra tan...

-¿qué haces Cho? 

-componiendo una canción para esta noche... –dijo Cho mordiendo una galleta con chispas de chocolate. –Mmm... que delicia de veras –mordió otra galleta .

-Hola chicas! –dijo Ron entrando al apartamento –Mmm... ¡¡¡galletas!!! 

-Hola Harry... ¿cómo estás? –dijo Hermione levantándose  del mueble y acercándose a Harry que estaba entrando junto a ron.

-Hola! Hermi, muy bien y tu?

-También... 

Los dos se sentaron en el comedor después de haber tomado un puño de galletas... harry muy feliz se despidió de todos

-Bueno chicos ya me voy tengo práctica de quidicht... –dijo Harry mirando el reloj.

-ok bye!! –dijeron todos.

Harry salió del apartamento y entró en el suyo a prepararse para su práctica.

-Uuyy ya es tardisimo!!! Debo regresar al museo... adiós chicos!!! –dijo Ron muy alterado.

-JAJAJA... 

–chicos hoy es viernes... vamos a hacer algo?? –dijo Hermione

-como que? 

-no lo sé... ir al cine jeje esa costumbre muggle ¿quieren?

-bueno no estaría mal

-ok! Bueno chicos nos vemos en la noche yo ya me voy 

-bueno hablamos bye

-bye –dijo Hermione despidiéndose, saliendo por la puerta de su apartamento.

En el apartamento quedaron juntos Draco y Ginny.

-Ring!!!RING!!! RING!!! –sonaba el teléfono en el apartamento de Ginny.

-Si, diga? –dijo Gin levantando el auricular. –En serio???!!! –Gin empezó a hacer movimientos extraños y Draco la miraba aguantando la risa. –sí, muchas gracias!!! –trancó el telefono y empezó a dar brincos y miraba a Draco con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

-quien era Gin? Porque haces... esa cosa tan extraña con tu boca? –Ginny lo miró con rabia.

-Me llamaron del restaurante y me dijeron que voy a viajar a Francia a cocinar por una noche en un restaurante!!! –dijo con emoción

-que bien!!! Ginny te felicito

-Si gracias ademas puedo llevar a una persona 

-que bien ginny!! Cuando te irás??

-mañana en la mañana... ¿quieres ir conmigo? Será divertido y comerás en el restaurante –dijo para convencerlo.

-EN SERIO??? TRATO HECHO

_...en la noche listos para salir al cine..._

Hermione salió de su recamara y todos estaban con una almohada reposando la cabeza en la mesa del comedor para variar Draco roncaba profundamente.

Harry abrió sus ojos y se levantó bruscamente al ver a Hermione.

-nos vamos? –dijo la chica.

-sí... –todos se levantaron del comedor y salieron del apartamento.

En el camino Ginny de nuevo con la sonrisa de oreja a oreja les comentó la ida junto a Draco mañana por la mañana a Francia.

Al llegar al centro comercial estaban observando las funciones de esa noche del viernes.

-¡¡¡mira!!! Amor brotante!!! –que bella debe ser 

-si... pero mira esta... 

-yo quiero algo romántico esta noche –dijo Cho

-sí yo tambien ... 

-Ay no chicas por dios!!! Accion!!! –dijo Draco 

-a mi me da igual –aclaró Harry  -dejemos que las chicas la elijan Draco

-esta bien... 

-eeehhh!!!

Entraron a la función de "amor brotante" según el periódico muggle es la película más romántica que ha existido a lo largo del mundo muggle.

Harry se sentó junto a Hermione y a Draco.

-a ti te agradan este tipo de películas harry? –le preguntó Hermione

-sí... 

-quééééé??? –dijo Draco exaltado y todas las personas del cine se voltearon a mirarlo fulminándolo.

-perdon!!! Volvió a gritar y todos resongaron; se escuchó desde lejos a una mujer que decía: "nunca ha ido a un cine?"

-JAJAJA....

La película había empezado todos sobre todo las chicas miraban con los ojos brillantes la pantalla de cine... todos excepto Draco el cual se había quedado dormido y estaba roncando.

-te amo!!! 

-yo también (escenas de la película...)

Harry y Hermione se miraron y sin darse cuenta acercaron sus rostros y lo unieron con un dulce beso. Todos sus amigos los miraron asombrados.

Cuando se dieron cuenta de lo que estaban haciendo y que toda la sala de cine los estaba mirando, dejaron de besarse y se miraron fijamente extrañados; y siguieron observando la película.

-Harry... –Hermione llamaba con susurros a Harry

-dime –dijo sin voltear.

-al salir de la peli... quiero hablar contigo

-ok si eso iba a decirte...

_...Al salir del cine..._

Estaban en una heladería.

-yo quiero fresa –dijo Ron alegre.

-Harry –susurró Herm jalando por el brazo al chico de ojos verdes; lo llevó hasta afueras de la heladería para establecer conversación con el. –yo quería...pregun... –Harry interrumpió a Hermi colocándole sus suaves dedos en los labios de la chica. 

-Herm... yo sé perfectamente que es lo que nos está pasando...

-¿qué? –preguntó ella muy confundida.

-que nuestra amistad ha crecido

-Harry no capto la idea... 

-Herm... es increíble... no aprendes sin un libro que te explique

-HARRY!!! AL GRANO!!!

-SI HARRY AL GRANO! –dijeron todos los demás escuchando la conversación, escondidos detrás de una pequeña mata verde la cual... no los escondia exactamente. Hermione y harry voltearon y los vieron a ellos.

-CHICOS!!! –gritaron Harry y hermi asombrados

-CHICOS!!! –gritaron los demás... 

-Harry al grano hombre.. dile... comportate COMO UN MACHO QUE ERES!!!  -gritó Draco golpeándose fuertemente en el pecho. –AAAUUUU MAMAAAA!!!!!! –salió de la heladería corriendo.

-JAJAJA... –rieron todos.

-hermi después hablamos... EN PRIVADO! –gritó a propósito en sentido de indirecta a sus mejores amigos; se sentaron en las mesas de la heladería a disfrutar de un cremoso helado muggle.

_...En el apartamento de Ginny esa misma noche..._

-Chicos.. entonces a que hora sale el vuelo de mañana?

-a las diez 

-TAN TEMPRANO?????  -dijo draco levantándose bruscamente del mueble.

-si, Draco 

-Ah... 

-Bueno chicos nosotros nos despedimos de una vez... –empezaron a darse abrazos de despedidas y blah blah blah...

_...al día siguiente..._

 Todos estaban reunidos en central Perk.

-No veremos a Draco ni a Ginny dentro de una semana.

-Pero ella dijo que era solo una noche o no?

-Sí pero decidieron tomarse unas vacaciones

-ejem... Draco vive con vacaciones eh?

-Bueno pero mi hermana no

Todos subieron al apartamento de Ginny  y antes de entrar.

-oigan... ¿quién tiene la llave? ¿Gin a quien se la dejó?

-a mi no –dijeron todos juntos al mismo tiempo.

-a... a... a mi... tampoco 

-Ginny no nos dejó LAAVEE!!! 

-Ay que abrir esa puerta eh?? Porque.. jeje ahí Draco dejó JAJAJA... 

-de que te ries harry?

-JAJAJAJA... DRACO DEJÓ... JAJAJAJA UN... jajaja un video de toda la serie de baywath... HAY QUE ENTRAR!!! 

-HAAARRYYY!!! –todos le gritaron.

-ES CIERTO HAY QUE ENTRAR... –dijo Ron –HAY QUE ENTRAR!!! VOY A BUSCAR A GARY!!! 

Gary era el conserje del edificio el cual poseía por una extraña razón las llaves de todos los apartamentos.

-ES CIERTO!!! –todos salieron detrás de Ron.

_...En el aeropuerto..._

Draco y Ginny se encontraban haciendo la cola para entrar al avión. Tenían una pareja de novios delante de ellos.

-TE AMO MI CIELO

-YO TAMBIÉN

-puac!! Q asco llevan media hora diciendo la misma estupidez! –dijo Ginny 

-VALLAN A UN HOTEL!!! –les dijo Draco a la pareja la cual lo miró de reojo sin hacerle caso.

-pasen adelante –dijo la secretaria que recibía los pasajes para poder dejarlos pasar y decirles sus puestos en el avión. –les toca en primera clase, asientos a-1 y a-2 

-PRIMERA CLASE!!! –gritó Ginny asombrada –HAZTE PASAR POR MI NOVIO DRACO!!! HAZTE PASAR POR MI NOVIO 

-como hago eso gin? –dijo el muy tranquilo

-Hmm.. pon la mano en mi... espalda y abrazame

-ok! 

-Adelante –dijo la secretaria

-somos novios –dijo Ginny para convencer a la mujer y les diera asientos en primera clase.

-ah..  –dijo esta... y?? Q me interesa par de idiotas pensó... –pasen adelante. Asientos h-8 y h-9 

-¿quéééééééé??? A  LOS NOVIOS DE ADELANTE LES DISTE PUESTOS EN PRIMERA CLASE Y A NOSOTROS NO!!! TAMBIEN SOMOS NOVIOS

-lo siento es que ya no hay puestos ahí. –Ginny la fulminaba con la mirada.

-usted cree que sea posible quedar separado de ella?

..._En New York..._

-Gary?? –tocaban en el departamento del conserje

-si? –dijo este abriendo la puerta –ah! Hola chicos!

-Hola! GARY URGENTE HAY UNA FUGA DE GAS EN EL APARTAMENTO DE GINNY ¡!! –mintieron para que este se diera prisa y abriera el apartamento

-OK! CHICOS DIRÍJANSE AL APARTAMENTO Y ESPERENME AHÍ –dijo Gary.

-ok –estos obedecieron; gary llegó con unas personas.

-ejem... Gary... hmm.. quienes son ellos? –dijo Herm con su tonito de confusión.

-ellos son las personas que derribarán la puerta.

-¿quéé? Pero ¿por qué? 

Gary sacó un puño de llaves.

-porque... si buscamos la llave así el departamento explotará.

-ujum ... –hermi miró a todos.

-este... hay alguna forma que pongan la misma cerradura en la puerta nueva? –dijo Cho cuando ya habían derribado la puerta.

-no lo creo niña.

-hay que llamar a Gin. –Hermione tomó el teléfono en sus manos y marcó el número del celular de Ginny. –Ginny? Hoolaa!!! Ya llegaron? –Harry desesperado le arrebató a Hermi el teléfono. 

-GINNY!!! HOLA ES HARRY... URGENTE HAY UNA FUGA DE GAS EN TU CASA... PODEMOS DERRIBAR  LA PUERTA? ... 

Todos se encontraban adentro del apartamento.

Desde Francia estaban Ginny y Draco paseando.

-SÍ ROMPELA... QUIRO OÍR APURATE!!! 

-ok –le dijo Harry apoyando el teléfono en la mesa del comedor en donde se encontraba Cho viendo unas revistas y escuchando la conversación. 

-que quiere? –preguntó la muchacha.

-quiere oír la destrucción de la puerta.

-oh! Haz ruido con la silla.

-ok! –Harry empezó a golpear la silla del comedor contra el suelo, esta se volvió pedazos.

-alo? Gin bye ya esta listo bye! –dijo Harry preocupado.

-JAJAJA... .rieron todos.

Los chicos se sentaron en el mueble a ver su cinta de "baywatch versión para brujos" y las chicas bajaron a "central perk" a oír a Cho cantar.

-Esta canción es llamada las deliciosas galletas... GRACIAS POR SU ATENCIÓN! 

_¿por qué las galletas son tan sabrosas?_

_Ta ra tan..._

_¿por qué las galletas son tan divinas?_

_Ta ra tan..._

_¿por qué? ¿porqué? Por qué? _

_Ta ra tan_

_Entonces son: _

_Coro:_

Galletas... galletas... galletas 

_Ta  ra tan..._

_Galletas... galletas... galletas_

_Ta ra tan..._

_Deliciosas como ellas solas_

_Divinas y muy sabrosas son las_

_Galletas... galletas... galletas_

_Ta ra tan..._

_Con chispas de chocolate?_

_Ó_

_Con sabor a vainilla?_

_Ta ra tan..._

_Coro._

-BRAVOOO!!!!!!! BRAVO!!!! –las personas que se encontraban en el cyber era solo Hermione  ya que las demás salieron del cyber corriendo justo en el momento en que Cho subió al escenario.

-GRACIAS!!! GRACIAS!! –dijo ella emocionada.

Hermione había grabado un disco con aplausos para que esta no se sintiera mal y dejara de entonar su canto si es que a eso se le puede llamar así.

_...al día siguiente..._

Draco y Ginny regresaron a las cinco de la tarde con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja por su viaje.

-¿cómo la pasaron? 

-bien excelente!!!

----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----****----

Notas de la autora:  espero que les haya agradado el capi n_n sé que me tarde demasiado lo que pasa es que me quede en casa de una amiga a dormir por una semana y no pude escribir pero ya aquí está jejeje...

Espero SUS HERMOSOS REVIEWS!!!! Bueno... nos vemos! See u later! Bye! 

****


	8. halloween party!

**VII Capitulo.**

****

Notas de la autora: Hooolaass!!! Cómo han estado??... yo excelentemente bien!!! Ya les traigo otro capi de mi fic para que se rian y lo disfruten y por supuesto lo más importante dejarme sus preciosos, hermosos, y bellos REVIEWS!!! JAJAJA  q obseción... weno estos son los reviews que me dejaron en el capi anterior:

-LUADICA:  hoolaa!!! Gracias por tu review... no me parece que está adelantado... es que ni modo que haga las nueve temporadas de ¡Friends! No crees? Ademas muchas personas ya me pedian que pusiera más h/hr jeje y eso fue lo primero que se me ocurrio... jejeje... bye. Espero que este te guste!

-PADME: HOOLAA!!!  Gracias por dejarme tu review y que bueno que te halla gustado... CONECTATE PRONTOOO!!!!!  Si creo que si va a haber un poco de eso... pero no se todavía... d/g!!! Weno... cuidate! Byes.

-LIS: HOLA!!!  Gracias por tu review lok!!!! Jejeje... y thankis por seguir con mi fic!! n_n 

CRENZIAN-DANA: hooolaaaaaaassss!!!! Graciaaas!!! Por leer mi fic yei!!! n_n que padre u que te haya dado risa!!! Jejejeje... n_n sigue leyendo!!! Bye.

°°**-----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**---

**VII Capitulo.**

****

A Cho le gustó tanto ir al cine muggle que todas las noches iba sóla.

-ya me voy chicas!! –dijo ella saliendo por la puerta del apartamento.

-pobre... no entiendo porque le gusta tanto.

-...quien sabe...quizás hasta se consiguió un novio de cine JAJAJA...

-Harry tu nunca vas a madurar? –Harry fulminó a Ginny con la mirada.

-Ayy!!! Que emoción... falta una semana para que sea Halloween!!!

-SÍ!!!!  Recuerdan las fiestas de Hogwarts?

-cómo no recordarlas? –dijo Ron entrando al apartamento y tomando una galleta.

-HEY!! Esa era mia!!!! 

-Ay Gin madura 

-vamos a hacer una fiesta aquí Ginny... ¿quieres? ¿te gusta la idea? –dijo Hermione 

-SIII!!!  Que bien!!! Y nos venimos todos disfrazados.

-ejem... –todos cambiaron de opinión cuando Ginny dijo esto.

-¿por qué no? Si no, no entran! 

-entonces te quedarás tu sóla... –dijo Harry susurrando.

-¿quééééé?

-nada yo no dije nanay! 

-Mañana Cho va a venir a conocer mi restaurante!! Comerá ahí.

-que bien! 

_...en el cine..._

Cho estaba haciendo la cola para comprar las entradas de repente un muchacho se le acerca.

-hola! –le dice 

-Hola guapo! 

-jeje... creo que te conozco... ¿en dónde te he visto?

-No lo sé... quizás en otra vida.

-oye una pregunta... 

-dime

-conoces la escuela "hogwarts" –Cho lo miró 

-Sí y tú?

-sí, estudié ahí

-ERES MAGO!!!! –gritó Cho y todos los muggles la miraron fijamente –ops! Lo siento... yo también lo soy, mucho gusto soy Cho Chang! –le dijo la chica dándole la mano.

-Yo soy Rodrigo Alvarín; entramos juntos? –le dijo dándole paso a la entrada del cine.

-CLARO!  En que casa estudiaste? 

-Hupplepuf y tu? 

-Ravenclaw... era jugadora de Quidicht 

-EN SERIO??  A mi siempre me gustó pero nunca me aceptaron en el equipo.

-que mal. 

Los dos chicos se sentaron juntos y se llevaban muy bien.

_...En el apartamento..._

-Gin se acabaron las galletas... quiero más! 

-lo siento Draco, te comiste todo el plato tu solo! No te voy a dar más! 

-A DRACO MALFOY NADIE LE NIEGA NADA!!! 

-ay Draco por favor estas actuando igual que cuando eras un niño!!! 

-jajaja... era broma... ya no quiero más Gin tranquila... sí quiero!!! _ 

-jeje... ya yo decía... 

-Mañana empezaré con los preparativos de la fiesta de Halloween, invitaré a muchas personas!!! 

-¿cómo a quienes? 

-Bueno mis compañeros de trabajo, y los de ustedes... 

-QUE BIEN!!! 

_...Al Día siguiente... _

Cho hablaba por teléfono desde hace una hora con su novio (Rodrigo).

-Cho necesito el teléfono! 

-Ay te esperas! ... sí, vienes hoy en la noche a mi apartamento? .... ok te espero... bye! 

-¿con quien hablabas? 

-con un chavo que conocí a ayer! ... es mi novio se llama Rodrigo y lo conocí en el cine... 

-que casualidad Rodrigo se llama un empleado de mi restaurante.

-a que bien... adivinen que!

-que? –dijeron todos

-estudió en HOGWARTS!!! Era estudiante de Hupplepuf y siempre le gustó el Quidicht! 

-que bien Cho.

-Si!!! 

_...En la noche..._

-Ding Dong...

-YO ABRO! YO ABRO! YO ABRO! –dijo Cho correteando como loca.

Todos estaban sentados comiendo unas pizzas.

-Hola!!! 

Ginny volteó para ver a Rodrigo, se levantó rápidamente.

-RODRIGO!!! 

-GINNY!!! 

-disculpen... ustedes se conocen? 

-sí el es el empleado del que les hablé.

-QUE CASUALIDAD!!! 

_...Una semana después... Día de Halloween!..._

-Bueno, ya todo está listo me voy a cambiar... –dijo Ginny- ah!! Harry este es tu disfraz... vete a cambiar! 

-sí...  de que es? –preguntó harry

-Bueno yo voy a ir a comprar mi disfraz... me acompañas Cho?

-claro! ¡vamos! –Hermione y Cho salieron por la puerta del apartamento y Ginny se metió en su recamara.

_...Dos horas después..._

Ya la fiesta había empezado, habían bastantes invitados disfrazados... casi todos eran muggles.

Ginny estaba sacando las galletas del horno ya que no podía hacer magia frente a los muggles pero ya se había acostumbrado ya que era chef en un restaurante... muggle...

-Din Dong... Ding Dong... –Ginny apoyó la bandeja de galletas en la mesa del comedor y fue a abrir.

-Hola! Gin!! Que padre está tu disfraz!! ¿quién eres? 

-GATUBELA!!! Espera... Hermys tu no estás disfrazada! 

-CLARO QUE SÍ!!! Me insultas eh? Estoy disfrazada

-ahh... de que? ¿quién eres?

-ESTOY DISFRAZADA DE HERMIONE...

-...... –Ginny se quedó sin palabras, Hermione se unió a la fiesta.  –oye... Gin y Harry?

-Está encerrado en el cuarto… no quiere salir… jajaja es que le da pena 

-jajaja que disfraz le compraste? 

-JAJAJA.... entra a la recamara... –Hermione entró en la recamara de Ginny para ver a Harry.

-HERM!!! 

-¡¡hola Harry!! JAJAJAJA..... JAJAJAJAJA... ESTÁ MUY CHISTOSO... JAJAJA TU... DISFRAZ! –Hermione no paraba de reir, casi no podía hablar.

-No te rias... tu de que te disfrazaste? 

-de Hermione

-hermys nunca cambiarás verdad?

-No lo creo... JAJAJA y tu nunca dejarás de hacer el ridículo con ese disfraz!!! 

-NO TE BURLES!!!! –Hermione abrazó a Harry el cual estaba disfrazado de un conejillo rosado (n/a: JAJAJA... NO PUEDO PARAR DE REIR CON ESTO... POBRE HARRY!!!) y salieron de la recamara... todos los muggles empezaron a murmurar y a reirse... 

-JAJAJA...

-Ya! Hermys deja de reirte! 

-no... pue...do....

-Ding Dong... 

-HOLAA!!! –Era Cho.. disfrazada de "Super Girl" –   Y DONDE ESTÁ HARRYSITO DE MI CORAZON... MY DARLING... ?

-estoy aquí… 

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA……JAJAAJAJAJA UN CONEJILLOOOO…JAJAJAJAAJAJA Y ROSAA…JAJAJA…..

-todo es por culpa de Ginny... –Gin soltó una carcajada.

-Y tu Herm? No te disfrazaste... Ginny dijo que no entraríamos si no se venía disfrazado

-ESTOY DISFRAZADA DE Hermione

-HMM... SI SI OK 

Ginny había dejado la puerta del apartamento abierta así nadie tendría que tocar el timbre en ese momento entró Ron junto a Draco. 

-RON???? 

-JAJAJAJA... –se oyeron risas provenientes de los muggles

-al parecer no sólo yo hago el ridículo! –dijo Harry

-quien eres? –preguntaron todos a Ron

-SOY  UNA PATATA!!! 

-JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

-YA VEN!!! Y SE REÍAN DE MI? 

-tu tampoco tienes excusa Harry!!!! UN CONEJILLO ROSA JAJAJAAJA –dijo Ron

-esto me lo compro Ginny... –dijo mirando a Gin de reojo mientras esta se reía a carcajadas de su hermano.

-esto era lo único que quedaba en la tienda esa... muggle

-SHEE!!! HAY MUGGLES AQUÍ... RECUERDA!!! –le dijeron al unísono al pobre de Ron.

Draco apenas entró empezó a atrahantarse con la bandeja de galletas y como todos estaban pendientes de burlarse de Ron pasó por desapercibido durante un rato.

-HARRY!!! LAS GALLETAS NO SON SÓLO PARA TI!!! –gritó Gin... –AAAHHH!!!! –gritó Ginny asombrada y con temor! –HAY DOS HARRYS EN MI APARTAMENTO!!!! AAAAHHHH!!!!!! 

-Ginny... –dijo Hermione  llamándola desconcertada –Gin.... Gin.. DEJA DE GRITAR! ES DRACO!!! 

-DRACOOO???? JAJAJAJA....TE DISFRAZASTE DE HARRY!!!! –todos rieron a carcajadas.

-es que Harry es una celebridad! 

-hmm... –Harry hizo un ruido extraño... 

-HARRY!!! ESCUPE HARRYYY!!!! –Harry se estaba atragantando con una galleta porque no contenía la risa ya estaba más rosa de lo normal... (n/a: POBRECITOOO!!!)

La fiesta de halloween estuvo muy animada, a las dos y media de la madrugada empezaron a retirarse los invitados.

Cuando salieron todos los muggles todos se sentaron en el comedor y Draco empezó a comerse las sobras de toda la fiesta. (n/a: que raro...)

_...cuatro días después..._

Era muy temprano, Ginny se iba a trabajar a su restaurante... hoy en la tarde Cho vendría a visitar a su novio y a almorzar ahí con el.

Cho se encontraba desayunando junto a ella.

-Cho te quería comentar que... hoy pienso despedir a Rodrigo... su trabajo no me agrada... no sabe hacerlo! 

-ginny... no puedes hacerlo hoy!!! 

-POR QUÉ CHO?

-porque.. yo hoy le voy a terminar! 

-y eso? Por qué? No y que era muy dulce..???

-mas que dulce se ha vuelto empalagoso siempre es cho... aquí.... cho ayá.... y es cho mi amor... sabes que significa que quieras ir al baño y el te espere en la puerta por si acaso te sucede algo??... que me va a suceder... el retrete no come!!!... además llama cada cinco minutos para preguntar si estoy bien!!! Ya no lo soporto... no puedes Ginny NO LO HAGAS HOY POR FAVOR!!! 

-lo siento yo tampoco puedo tenerlo un día más trabajando en el restaurant

-SI PUEDES

-NO NO PUEDO

-esta... bien... lo haremos hoy las dos 

-sí pero la que lo haga después quedará como una bicha –dijo Ginny

-Bueno esta bien dejaré que lo hagas tu primero Gin... –dijo Cho... y al instante tomó su abrigo y salió corriendo del apartamento para terminar con Rodrigo.

-HEY!!! ESO NO SE VALE!!! –gritó Ginny saliendo del apartamento a su trabajo, para suerte de Cho, Rodrigo hoy tenía turno en el restaurante en la tarde.

Cho llamó a Rodrigo momentos antes de que empezara a trabajar, se vieron en "central perk".

-hola mi vida... siempre estás en mi corazón.

-sí... –dijo esta abrazando a Rodrigo con una mirada de asco.

-para que me llamaste mi cielo?

-es que yo quería decirte que....

-ya sé que me quieres mucho... yo también cielito lindo

-NO CANTES LA CANCIÓN.... POR FAVOR! –Rodrigo acostumbraba cantarle la canción de "cielito lindo" a Cho cada vez que la apodaba de ese modo, una de las cosas que le chocaba a Cho era esa... pero ella no se podía quejar de su entonación ya que ella... bueno... ustedes entienden... 

-Yo quise que vinieras aquí para decirte que... –justo en el momento en que ella le iba a terminar sonó el celular de Rodrigo... ya ellos se habían acostumbrado a la vida muggle, Rodrigo atendió... era Ginny que lo llamaba.

-Disculpa mi cielo es Ginny que me necesita en el restaurant... debo irme

-NO! YO SÉ PARA QUE TE NECESITA

-yo sé mi cho que tu no quieres que me valla pero... es que me necesitan... lo siento cielito lindo.... –Rodrigo le lanzó un beso desde la puerta de central perk... Cho hizo un gesto de que lo tomaba en sus manos... y cuando rodrigo salió del cyber esta lanzo el beso... al suelo.

Cho al ver que Rodrigo se fue al restaurante, salió detrás de el para no quedar como "bicha".

En la cocina del restaurante estaban los tres, (rodrigo, Ginny y Cho)... Ginny aprovechó el momento y le gritó que estaba despedido al mismo tiempo que Cho le gritó que terminaba con él. El pobre Rodrigo las miró e hizo un gesto de no entender lo que habían dicho, ni el por qué.

-Lo siento, Rodrigo estás despedido...

-también lo siento, termino contigo

-pero... por qué? –le preguntó a las dos.

-no me gusta como estás haciendo tu trabajo, y nuestra química no está funcionando.

-lo de la química también es conmigo Rodrigo... lo siento.

-esta... bien... gracias a las dos... a ti Ginny por haberme dado la oportunidad de trabajar en este restaurante... eres la mejor jefa que nunca había tenido. –Ginny quedó asombrada y se sintió mal por haberlo despedido. –a ti Cho también te doy las gracias porque eres una mijer muy hermosa... tal vez llegue a ser pegajoso 

-....wooa!! Lo reconoció-pensó Cho.

-pero es porque te quiero muchísimo...

-Rodrigo... –lo interrumpió Ginny

-quiero darte otra oportunidad este trabajo es muy difícil y quizás esta vez nos llevemos mejor...

-GRACIAS! –dijo este emocionado y volteó a ver a Cho pensando que esta haría lo mismo y le daría de nuevo una oportunidad...pero esta en cambio...

-BUENA SUERTE RODRIGO! –y salió por la puerta de la cocina.

°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----°°**----

notas de la autora: bueh... me tarde muchísimo escribiendo este capitulo... porque empecé clases y andaba medio acupadilla con tantos trabajos y cosas que tenía que entregar... pero espero que el otro capitulo pueda escribirlo en menos tiempo... bueno recuérdense de lo preciosos reviews de mi alma y mi corazón jajajaja... los estaré esperando... jijiji y espero que les haya gustado!!! Dejenme sugerencias también porfaaa!!! Bueno ya me voy... byes byes byes 

**Beli Potter de radcliffe**


	9. mónica! new friend!

**VIII capitulo.**

****

**Notitas de la autora (mias jaja...): **hoolaaas!!!! Como han estado?? Bueh yo bien pero como ya empezaron las clases pos ando medio estresadita jijiji... pero trankis trankis porque no pienso dejar de escribir jeje... este capitulo se lo dedico a todos los que ven la mejor serie del mundo...¡¡¡friends!!! también a mis amigas!! Weno vamos con los reviews... 

**Noel: **GRACIAS por el review! jejeje Ron de patata jajaja sí quedó padre!! Y el pobrecito de harry sufriendo de verguenza jajaja... espero que este capi también te guste jeje y continua leyendo ah!! Y que no se te olvide lo más importante jjijiji... r/r...

**Lis: ** Holaaaaass!!! Lok espero que la linyunasa jajaja JAJAJAJA...  te ponga 20 en el tonto trabajo jeje... thanks por el review y sigue leyendo eh?? Jejeje... bye.

**Mione de Potter: **hooliss!! Thanks por el review!!!! jejeje que bien que te haya encantado jejeje :D pobre de harry verdad?? Jajajaja sigue leyendo ya verás que pronto se casarán jajaja oops!! NO DEBI DECIR ESO! OOPS!!! BELI ME MATARAAA!!!! Hablamos byees!!!

--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**--**

**capitulo 8.**

****

Para variar todos estaban reunidos en central perk, tomando una taza de café y comiendo unas deliciosas galletas sabor a chocolate. Por supuesto Draco estaba atragantándose, cosa que hace siempre con las galletas, y es un misterio la razón de su encanto por aquél dulce muggle.

Hoy Cho daría un concierto como todos los viernes en la tarde.

Hermione se encontraba leyendo una revista de modas.

-que le dijo un chinche a una chincha? –dijo Harry con una sonrisa picara en su rostro. 

-aquí vamos de nuevo con los chistes malos de Harry –dijo hermione cambiando la hoja de la revista.

-q le dijo? –dijo Draco emocionado ya que el nunca adivinaba. 

-te amo chincheramente 

-JAJAJA... –Draco fue el único que soltó una carcajada ya que los demás miraron a harry decepcionados.

De repente una chica entró a central perk. Esta estaba vestida de novia y estaba empapada de agua. Se notaba que había estado caminando debajo de la lluvia.

Se acercó al dueño del cyber y le preguntó algo. Este negó con la cabeza. 

La chica estaba  desesperada.

Hermione volteó a observarla y se levantó del mueble asombrada.

-SILVY??? –la chica volteó –HERMIONE!!! SABÍA QUE ESTARÍAS AQUÍ!!! 

-pero... qué haces aquí? Y... vestida así?

-Es que... hmm... dejé a Barry plantado en la iglesia?

-TE IBAS A CASAR HOY CON BARRY!!!????

-sí... pero... me di cuenta de que no lo amo... –dijo la chica, todos la miraban extrañados.

-Hermys preséntanos no? –dijo Draco.

-ah!! Disculpen chicos! Ella es Mónica una amiga... muggle

-como dijiste?

-na..da... olvídalo –dijo Hermione preocupada por lo que había dicho.

-entonces hoy te casarías con el!!! 

-pues sí

-y porqué recurriste a mi?

-porq ue...eres la única  que vive en la ciudad.

-sí y la única que no invitaste a la boda

-je! –rió Mónica

-bueh... él es Draco, Harry, Ginny, y Ron. –dijo señalando a cada uno.

-ah! Mucho gusto chicos! 

-me toca cantar!! 

-buena suerte!

-cantar?

-sí ella da conciertos aquí... –dijo Ginny 

-aah que bien! 

-si...

_" el mamut" _

__

_un mamut chiquitico que quería volar_

_por más que intentaba no lograba volar_

_su amigo el pájaro lo quiso ayudar y _

_de un quinto piso lo hizo saltar!_

_...¿qué le pasó?..._

_caca...el mamut se hizo... caca!_

_Un mamut chiquitico que quería fumar _

_Por más que intentaba no podía fumar_

_Su amigo el perro lo quiso ayudar _

_Y 500 cigarrillos le hizo fumar!_

_...¿qué le pasó?..._

_cancer... al mamut le dio... cancer!_

_Un mamut chiquitico que quería drogarse _

_Por más que lo intentaba no lograba drogarse_

_Su amigo el burro lo quiso ayudar y _

_500 cocas le hizo fumar!_

_...¿qué le pasó?..._

_sobredosis...al mamut le dio... sobredosis!_

_Un mamut chiquitico que quería debutar_

_Por más que lo intentaba no lograba debutar_

_Su amigo el gato lo quiso ayudar _

_Y 500 prostitutas le hizo tirar!_

_...¿qué le pasó?..._

_sida... al mamut le dio... sida!_

_...¿y después... que le pasó?..._

_se murió... el mamut se murió! _

_Se murió!!!_

-GRACIAS!! –dijo Cho como siempre a dos o tres personas que quedaron después de que ella cantó. (exceptuando a los chicos).

-Chicos me voy al trabajo! –dijo Ron.

-Adiós! 

-Bye! –dijo este saliendo por la puerta del cyber.

-Hermione necesito tu ayuda! –dijo Mónica.

-vamos a mi apartamento.

Todos subieron al apartamento de Ginny.

-Me prestas el teléfono Hermys? –dijo Mónica.

-Claro! 

-Gracias... –dijo esta tomando el auricular. –es que voy a llamar a mi papá.

-si... 

-es bien rara... –dijo Harry

-pero está!!! –dijo Draco mirándola...

-hola! Papá... no me case con Barry... no me grites... lo dejé plantado... si lo sé.... PAPA!!! NO ME GRITES PAPÁ!!!! –Mónica estaba gritando desesperada –bueh... quizás me quede aquí con Hermione... –hermione volteó y luego miró a todos los chicos asombrada; Mónica trancó. –puedo... verdad?

-bueno... sí 

-lo que pasa es que nos hemos alejado un poco pero podemos volver a ser igual que antes.. o no?

-CLARO!! 

*

_...en la noche en central perk!..._

-chicos voy a probar el cigarro... es que todos lo hacen y está de moda... –dijo Ron

-¿QUÉÉÉ? ESTAS LOCO??? –gritó Hermione aterrada... –he leído sobre eso... es un vicio muggle no puedes empezar a fumar ron, es dañino para la salud le dijo alejándolo de Mónica para que no la oyera.

-ay! Pero que importa lo voy a controlar jeje... cálmate Hermys... –Ron sacó una caja de cigarros y prendió uno, se sentó en una silla al lado de los demás y empezó a fumar, todos estaban asfixiados con el olor menos Mónica, parecía acostumbrada.

*

Desde ese Día Mónica se quedó a dormir con los chicos y Ron no dejaba de fumar, a todos le molestaba eso. 

Estaban en central perk, Mónica empezó a trabajar como mesera en el cyber.

-quieren café?

-sí... espera... tu lo haces ó sólo lo sirves?

-sólo lo sirvo... –todos pidieron una taza de café, lo que pasa es que hace días Mónica hizo café para todos en el apartamento y sabía a Diablo... Mónica les trajo el café y se fue a seguir trabajando. Ron prendió un cigarrillo y todos se le quedaron mirando haciendo un gesto de asco.

-ay vamos chicos no es tan malo... 

-te matas a ti mismo ron... –dijo Hermione 

-ok ya es un simple defecto que tengo... acaso no lo pueden soportar? Yo soporto sus defectos! –dijo Ron expulsando el humo del cigarrillo por la boca.

-ah si?  Cuales defectos? 

-por lo menos odio cuando Draco se truena los dedos 

-de veras te molesta? 

-uy no sabes cuanto! me choca como Cho se muerde el cabello... –en ese instante Cho se lo mordía y lo soltó rápidamente de la boca. –No puedo soportar cuando Ginny se ríe que hace como un cochino y tampoco el acento remarcado de harry... –todos lo miraron –ya ven? Y nunca lo había dicho... 

-es cierto harry remarca el acento jajaja.... 

-claro que no! –todos empezaron a discutir y de repente Ginny rió y emitió el sonido de un cochino y dejó de reírse al darse cuenta de que era cierto... siguieron discutiendo y Ron salió del cyber expulsando el humo mientras que Cho masticaba su cabello y Draco tronaba sus dedos... al parecer lo hacían cuando estaban nerviosos.

*

Ron se encontraba en las oficinas de su trabajo donde está rotundamente prohibido fumar, el no aguantó las ganas y prendió un cigarrillo, lo metió en una de las gavetas del escritorio donde se encontraba su computadora, en la de abajo tenía un soplador de aire pequeño y al lado de la computadora tenía un alientador.

Cada vez que fumaba apoyaba el cigarro de nuevo en la gaveta luego abría la otra y expulsando el humo soplaba aire y después se echaba aroma para tener buen aliento.

Lo hacía a cada instante vigilando que nadie lo cachara.

Después de hacer tantas veces lo mismo (como 10 veces) se confundió todo, primero abrió la segunda gaveta y se echo aire en la boca, luego abrió la primera y tiró cenizas de cigarrillo por toda la oficina y luego como ambientador echó el spray para el buen aliento... (n/a: poechito... jijiji).

*

En la noche Mónica y Ginny salieron juntas al cine con Cho quien seguía siendo la fanática número uno de esta distracción muggle. 

El fín de salir era conseguir un novio ya que pronto se acercaba el día de los enamorados... (n/a: por cierto hoy 14... FELIZ DIA DE LA AMISTAD Y LOS ENAMORADOS!!!...).

En el apartamento se quedaron Harry, Hermione, Ron y Draco... (n/a: pobre Hermys sóla entre tantos hombres y en la noche _)  se pusieron a ver una película y mientras Hermione cocinaba la cena. Harry entró a la cocina y se le quedó viendo a hermione que cocinaba al estilo muggle por segunda vez en su vida desde aquella vez que hicieron la torta y el bistec... hermione se notificó que harry no dejaba de observarla y volteó a verla.

-que pasa Harry? –este no respondía parecía que estaba viajando en otro mundo... (n/a: en el mundo de Hermione... jajajaja) – Harry? Harry? 

-ay! Lo siento hermys decías? 

-no yo solo preguntaba que... que te pasa? 

-nada... que me va a pasar?

-no sé... porque dejaste de ver la peli? 

-ah! Es que prefiero verte a ti –Hermione se ruborizó.

-ay Harry... 

-aceptarías salir mañana por la noche conmigo Mione? 

-Claro Harry!!! 

-ok! –Harry se dio la vuelta y fue a ver su película con los demás.

Hermione se quedó pensativa por unos instantes y luego algo la hizo reaccionar... 

-LA COMIDA SE QUEMA!!!!! AAAAAHHH!!!! –gritó y todos los chicos salieron de volada por su gran grito.

*

Fin del capitulo.

Notas de la autora: Hoolaas!!! Por fin acabo con este capitulo... no tenía en mente que escribir... espero que les haya gustado... 

Déjenme muchos reviewsitoss!!! Es la parte más interesante del fic jajaja... weno hmm... El próximo capi va a tener mucho H/hr así que pendientes eh?? 

Espero que la hayan pasado súper padre el día de la amistad! 

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

****

****

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

****

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**

****

**Jajajajaja....**

****

**Byes byes byes **

****

*** beli rachel green potter de radcliffe ***

****


	10. el engaño y la seducción

Capitulo 9 .

Notas de la autora: wenas!!! Como tan?? Weno yo muy bien... jejeje este capi esta muy padre!!! ESPERO QUE LES GUSTE!!! Y ver sus preciosisisisimoss reviewsssss!! Jejejeje gracias por continuar  con el fic! hmm... este capi se lo dedico a... mi! Jajaja a Lis y  hermione de Potter ya que somos unas locas fans de Harry! Jajaja  weno los dejo leyendo... byes!

||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||**||** 

capitulo 9.

Hermione se encontraba en su recamara muy pensativa. No dejaba de recordar aquella sonrisa del chico de ojos verdes. Por una extraña razón estaba muy nerviosa ya que hoy saldrían juntos por primera vez y en sentido de "cita". 

Mónica se había hospedado en el apartamento por unos días mientras que encontraba... lugar para establecer su vida. 

Hermione no era la única nerviosa, Harry estaba en su cuarto arreglándose, eran las cinco y media de la tarde, la cita era a las siete y ya Harry había empezado a vestirse.

-amigo? Que pasa contigo... a donde vas?

-Draco!! Es que hoy invité a Herm a salir... 

-en serio?

-síp! Es que ya no aguanto más quiero decirle y confesarle mis sentimientos hacia ella, esos sentimientos que he guardado desde siempre.

-me asustas Harry... estas realmente súper enamorado amigo... te dejo con tus pensamientos... bye. –dijo Draco saliendo de la recamara de Harry preocupado.

Las chicas estaban en su apartamento.

-que mala onda que nuestra salida de anoche no tuvo resultado estuvimos busca que busca tipos buenos tipos así HOT! Pero nada que ver –dijo Cho.

-Es cierto... 

-que mal... adivinen que...

-QUE???

-Harry me invitó a SALIR!!! –dijo Hermys emocionada y a la vez ruborizada.

-eeeesooooooo.... –dijeron las dos chicas al unísono. 

-a mi se me hace que te gusta Harry!!! –gritó Ginny

-ay que cosas dices Gin... 

-que hora es?

-Las 6:55...

-quééééé??????

-porque? Que pasa?

-LA CITA!!! ES A LAS 7:00!!!!!!!!!! –gritó Hermione 

-QUÉÉÉÉ??? Estas loca my darling... ya no llegas.

-no te permito que dejes a Harry plantado... eh? –dijo Draco entrando por la puerta del apartamento.

Hermione se metió en su recamara y cinco minutos después salió cambiada totalmente. Se había alisado el cabello, tenía un vestido corto de color negro y descotado; se maquilló, en fin parecía otra persona. Las chicas se asombraron mucho con el radiante arreglo que se había dado y por supuesto Draco no dejaba de mirarla... ¿por qué será? ... Mmm... no sep!

-Draco cierra la boca my Boy se te van a meter las moscas! –dijo Cho.

-Sí... que tal me veo chicas? 

-Mmm... mal muy mal Hermys

-En serio??? Por qué por qué cumplí 22 años!!! Por qué???

-cálmate era broma... estas que brillas de lo bien que te ves! Y apúrate porque ya se hizo tarde Herm 

-sí... ya me voy... nos vemos chicos.

-que te valla bien! Byes!

-adiós! –dijo esta cerrando la puerta.

En el centro Comercial muggle se encontraba Harry sentado en un cyber café esperando la llegada de Hermione.

Lo que no sabía Hermione es que Mónica su queridísima amiga muggle la seguía; porque desde el primer momento en que vio a Harry se enamoró de él y ella no podía soportar que Hermione su amiga del alma se lo robara... ¿? Quien le roba a quien?...

Hermione llegó al cyber y empezó a buscar a Harry.

Este volteó y abrió sus hermosos ojos para quedar maravillado con la figura de Hermione enfrente de el.

-Hola Harry! 

-HERMIONE!!! Hola! –Harry se empezó a poner nervioso, nunca antes había sentido algo tan maravilloso y mucho menos por su mejor amiga! Aparte de todo era la primera vez que Hermione se arreglaba de esa manera y se vestía con esos descotes.

Hermione saludó a Harry con un beso en la mejilla claro que Harry quería otro tipo de besos... 

-Sientate... –dijo harry acercándole la silla a Hermys.

-gracias... estas muy apuesto esta noche Harry

-y tu estas muy hermosa Hermys 

-jeje... –hermione soltó carcajadas nerviosas.

A cada instante pasaba una muchacha vestida de negro, tenía un antifaz, y un peinado muy extraño... Harry y Hermione estaban desconcertados con esta mujer... y por supuesto harry no dejaba de hacer una burla sobre ella.

Lo que no sabían era que la muchacha era Mónica quien estaba muy pendiente de lo que hacían los dos tortolitos.

Después de un largo rato de conversación muy interesante, Harry y hermione decidieron ir al cine.

-Estoy segura de que lamentaremos esto... 

-Por qué lo dices Herm? 

-Cho me va a dar tremendo sermón por no avisarle... 

-JAJAJA... –Mónica los seguía... cada paso que daban ella era su sombra.

Harry y Hermione entraron al cine juntos a ver una película de romance... por supuesto Mónica agarró puesto al lado de ella.

La chica los miraba a cada instante por esta razón tuvieron que controlar sus emociones.

Al salir del cine no se percataron de Mónica quien todavía los vigilaba y les seguía cada uno de sus pasos. Los dos estaban en el estacionamiento del centro comercial parados al lado de su auto, Mónica se escondió detrás de unos arbustos que se encontraban en el lugar. Harry tomó las manos de Hermione y la fue acercando poco a poco, Mónica no contuvo su envidia y salió disparada de los arbustos tirando con rabia su antifaz...

-Chicos!! 

-MÓNICA!!!

-la misma!

-así que eras tu la chava que nos perseguía!!! 

-así es...lo que pasa es que ustedes no pueden tener nada porque yo... 

-tu que?? –gritó Hermione frustrada

-yo... estoy enamorada de ti Harry 

-quéééé??? –gritó Hermione 

-sí... no puedo soportar verlos juntos... no puedo

-disculpa... Mónica pero yo... estoy enamorado de hermione –Hermione al oír las palabras de Harry abrió sus ojos y lo miró con estrellitas y corazoncitos...

-harry.. yo... 

-no digas nada... Hermys... –le dijo este colocando sus dedos en los labios de Hermione.

-TU ME GUSTAS HARRY... TE AMO!!! –le dijo Mónica saltando sobre  y dándole un beso corto en los labios...

-HEY!!! Que no eras mi amiga Mon???

-si pero en el amor no hay obstáculos y tu eres uno

-Quééé??? AKI EL OBSTÁCULO ERES TU!!!

-muy basta... basta... BASTA!!!! –dijo Harry estallando. –Vámonos a casa luego discutiremos esto Mónica... 

-Sí harry! Adiós! –dijo esta despidiéndose en busca de su auto.

Llegaron al edificio y antes de entrar Hermione...

-Oye Harry!!! Me podrías acompañar a centro de lavado?? 

-Claro Hermys!!! 

-gracias... busco la ropa y salgo esperame... 

-sí yo también voy a aprovechar... –Harry le picó un ojo a hermys y entró a su apartamento.

Al rato bajaron juntos al centro de lavado. Era la primera vez que Hermione hacía esto ya que siempre usaba su magia para lavar la ropa por el contrario para Harry ya era costumbre. 

Hermione tenía toda su ropa en una cesta al igual que todos... esta apoyó su cesta en la lavadora que iba a usar, y fue en busca de Harry quien estaba comprando jabón... 

Al regresar junto a Harry encontraron a una mujer robusta, no muy alta, usando la lavadora de hermione.

-Hey!!! Esa es mi lavadora! 

-Hey Hey Hey... no tiene tu nombre pequeña!!! 

-Hey Hey Hey esas no son las reglas!!! –gritó Harry enojado... –además tenía su cesta encima!!! 

-y???

-devuelvale la lavadora a mi amiga o...

-o qué niñito??? 

-la acuso...

-con quien? Con tu mami?

-No! Con el dueño del edificio!!! –la señora desconcertada le devolvió la lavadora a Hermione ya que si Harry la acusaba la votarían del edificio.

-Gracias Harry!!! 

-de nada... ahora empecemos a lavar!!! –Hermione empezó a meter toda su ropa en la lavadora...

-qué haces Herm... jeje eso no es así.... 

-a no?

-no... mira tienes que separar toda la ropa por colores... entiendes? Mira la roja con la roja en esta lavadora... la blanca en esta... y así...

-ah! Gracias Harry! 

-sí...

Después de que platicaron por un buen rato... sonó una campana la cual indicaba que la lavadora había terminado con su trabajo.

-Uy terminó nuestro tiempo Harry!!! –Hermione abrió la puerta de la lavadora de la ropa blanca y... –Mi Ropaaa!!!! 

-qué... qué pasó Herm??? 

-esta... toda rosadaaaa!!! 

-UYYYY Hermys!!! –Harry empezó a sacar toda la ropa blanca… digo rosa de Hermione y encontró al culpable! – Este pequeño calcetín Rojo tiñó toda tu ropa!

-ay harry no sé hacer nada! –se lamentó la chica; la señora robusta pasó por su lado riendose a carcajadas y burlándose de ella.-Ush! Mira voy a parecer panquecillos de mermelada!

-jaja... tranquila Hermys... ven metamos la ropa en el carrito... –hermione fue en busca del carrito pero resulta que la señora robusta lo tomó justo en el momento en que ella lo iba a tomar... –Hey!!! Deme acá es mio! 

-El que lo deja lo pierde niña! 

-cállese deme mi carro –Harry mientras observaba todo.

-No quiero niñita

-entonces tendrá que llevarme con el! –dijo hermys metiendose dentro del carrito y con voz altanera y prepotente tal cual como le hablaba la señora...ésta al ver lo que hizo Herminioe, soltó el carro y Harry le aplaudió a Hermione.

-VISTE!!!  Me supe defender Harry!!! –Hermione le dio un beso en sus labios muy corto...Harry se puso nervioso y caminó hacia atrás y se golpeó con la puerta de una lavadora que estaba a su altura y abierta... (n/a: uyy q lindo mi harry nervioso!!!) 

-HARRY!!! 

 ----------------------------------

Harry y Hermione después de haber culminado de lavar su ropa subieron al apartamento...

-hay vienen los tortolitos...HOLA! –dijo Draco y todos saludaron a Harry y a Hermys quienes entraban muy sonrientes...

-que se traen eh? –preguntó Cho

-nada... –dijeron los dos al unísono.

Mónica le echó una mirada de rencor a harry y a hermione y se fue a su recamara...

-que le pasa?? –preguntó hermione a todos

-No sé desde que regresó del cine está así...

-ya sé lo que le pasa! –dijo Harry... –Voy a hablar con ella

-pero... Harry!!! 

-No va a pasar nada Herm... tranquila –Harry se acercó a la puerta de la recamara de Mónica y le guiñó el ojo a hermione.

-Ay Hermione me tienes que contar la cita amiga .u –dijo Ginny

-sí... chist! Deja q los chicos se vayan... –dijo susurrándole a las dos.

Harry entró a la recamara de Mónica.

-QUE QUIERES HARRY???

-yo quiero aclarar las cosas contigo

-yo creo que ya todo está bien claro...

-no... estás muy equivocada Món...sabes muy bien que estoy enamoradísimo de hermione 

-ya lo sé no es necesario que me lo repitas otra vez Harry!!! Que acaso no has entendido de que me muero por ti? –le dijo la chava acercándosele... esta tenia una bata de pijama... y muy descotada... para los hombres... diría que muy sexy...

-Mon... que haces?

-no puedo contener más mis pasiones quiero besarte harry... –Esta no dejó a harry hablar y le acercó el rostro tan rápido que Harry no pudo evitar besarla... fue un beso largo y apasionado.

-eso está mal Monica

-no... sabes que te gustó harry no me mientas! 

-no lo niego.... pero esta mal... tu no me gustas Mon

-callate... –esta muy apasionada tiró a Harry en la cama y poco a poco le desabrochó la camisa, le quitó el pantalón y Harry sin poder evitarlo se dejó llevar por el momento.

Ya saben lo que pasó no? O mejor dicho.... que es lo que está pasando en este momento? ... Harry está teniendo sexo con Mónica... sin poder evitarlo... 

En la sala del apartamento se encontraban las tres chicas... ya había pasado bastante tiempo después de que Harry entró en la recamara de Mónica... por esta razón Hermione decidió ir a ver que pasaba...

-HARRYYYY!!!! Cómo pudiste??? –Harry  se levantó rápidamente de la cama... sin ropa... hermione estaba muy decepcionada de el... –nunca pensé que serias de este tipo de personas harry! 

-Hermione!!! –se agachó a tomar la sábana para cubrirse su cuerpo, y cuando se levantó... ya hermione se había ido.

-Harry cálmate... mi amor esto de todas formas iba a pasra algun día...

-CÁLLATE!!! Todo esto es por tu culpa Monica.... –le gritó con frustración y desprecio... harry estaba rojo de la rabia que cargaba.

""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""---""

Notas de la autora: hooolaaa!!! Que ondaa??? Yo ando escribiendo tipo telenovela :p jejeje weno yo solo espero sus excelentes reviews!!! Jejejeje y que me digan tooodooo todito... weno los dejo... byeees!!!


	11. el dolor de Hermione

Capitulo 10.

Notitas mías: Wenas!! Que onda cómo están?...  yo muy pero muy bien! Espero que el capitulo anterior les haya gustado y se hayan quedado con ganas eh? Bueh... muchas gracias por sus reviews y disfruten de este capi... jejejeje... aahh!!! Casi se me olvida! Escribí un nuevo fic se llama acorralada, léanlo también please! Bueno ahora sí, los dejo! Byeees!

##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##°°##

Capitulo 10!

Desde las últimas semanas Harry y Hermione no se dirigían ni una sola palabra debido al hecho de la otra noche.

 Todos estaban en el apartamento de Ginny bebiendo una taza de té, ya que era una noche fría. En ese instante Hermione abrió la puerta regresando de su trabajo.

Harry volteó al igual que todos pero la miró con ganas de correr y abrazarla mientras que esta solo le tiró una mirada de rencor. 

Mónica se retiró a su recamara sin siquiera saludarla pero a Hermione no le importó.

-¿qué onda Hermys... cómo estás? 

-mal... –dijo mirando a Harry de reojo (n/a: le echó la culpa... lo sabemos) 

-oigan no es por nada pero ustedes están muy raros... ayer durante el día cargaban una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero desde que Hermione salió de la habitación de Mónica están diferentes hasta pareciera que están enojados... –dijo Ginny con tono de preocupación, a ella nunca le han gustado las discusiones en el grupo.

-Enojados es poco GINNY! 

-uuyy!! ¿qué pasó? 

-NADA! –Dijo esta entrando a su habitación y cerrando con fuerza la puerta.

-Harry... tienes algo que ver en esto? 

-NO TE METAS! NO SE METAN... ESTO ES ASUNTO DE HERMIONE Y MÍO.

-esta bien... esta bien... no es para que te enojes... –dijo Ginny.

Harry salió del apartamento pensando como resolver el problema de Hermione, después de todo el tuvo la culpa porque bien pudo negársele a Mónica pero no lo hizo, ahora sufre las consecuencias.

Entró en "central perk" y le pidió al mesero que le trajera una taza de café bien cargado, ya que esta noche no  quería dormir, debía de buscar la solución a todo esto.

De repente bebiéndola entró Ginny al cyber, y se sentó junto a él.

-Harry... a mi no me puedes ocultar nada, te conozco desde que tenía 11 años, y yo sé que tienes problemas con Hermione, que ella te gusta y...

-GIN! Por favor déjame solo.

-No! Harry estoy aquí porque soy tu amiga y quiero ayudarte, puedes confiar en mí, creo que te lo he demostrado... cuéntame... que pasó... –le dijo con la voz dulce y cariñosa. –Harry accedió y empezó a contarle lo sucedido la noche anterior.

*

Mientras, Hermione se encontraba en su recamara abrazando su almohada de plumas y sin parar de llorar.

Draco, Ron y Mónica estaban en una conversación bien entretenida. (n/a: Claro! A ella... (tonta) qué le importa... haberse acostado con Harry ;_; y el sufrimiento de su "amiga" si es que es eso lo que la considera ¿no?) 

*

-HARRY... ¿CÓMO PUDISTE ACOSTARTE CON ELLA? –todos los del cyber voltearon asombrados...

-estamos ensayando para una obra de teatro... jeje... –dijo este, a la gente. –shist! Cállate, baja la voz! 

-pero... cómo pasó... Harry? 

-...-se quedó sin palabras.

-lo único que me queda claro aquí es que la tal Mónica esta... es una traicionera de lo peor! Maldita imbecil... ahora mismo voy a sacarla del apartamento no quiero y no puedo verla porque JURO que le parto la cara a la naca esa... pedazo de mugglee....

-YA! GINNY CÁLMATE! –interrumpió a Ginny para que no la insultara más porque si no los oídos de Mónica estallarían. (n/a: saben que cuando uno habla mal de alguien... a esa persona le suena un pitico en el oído...)

-ES QUE NO PUEDE SER, NO PUEDE SER!

*

En el apartamento, Hermione continuaba encerrada en su recamara, Draco y Ron se retiraron a ver Tv. En su casa ya que era hora de su programa... "baywath versión para brujos" y como ya saben ellos no se pueden perder ni un solo capitulo... y mucho menos Draco.

Así que Mónica se quedó prácticamente sola en el apartamento planeando la manera de chantajear a Hermione para que esta la disculpara y así ella crear el plan B y quedarse con Harry.

-YA SÉ! Jajaja... esta si que va a funcionar... BIEN MON! –se dijo así misma con una sonrisa en sus labios. Entró a su recamara y empezó a buscar algo (n/a: quien sabe que...) desesperadamente... hasta que lo encontró y se devolvió a la sala con una agenda de teléfonos en la mano (n/a: ESO ERA?? o.O) Tomó el auricular del teléfono y empezó a marcar... 

*

En el cyber, seguían Harry y Ginny hablando... ahora ya no era solo Harry el que buscaba la solución... 

-Yo sé que Herm te ama... así que tienes que hacer algo para que le quede claro y que sepa que la noche que pasaste con la bicha esa... digo digo... Mónica... fue solo pasajera... es decir que no valió nada para ti y que ella tiene toda la culpa...

-Ginny sabes muy bien que eso no es cierto... la culpa también recae en mí, porque yo pude haber detenido todo... pero ese es el poder de la seducción... no soy de hierro, no pude evitarlo... 

-creo que es eso lo que le tienes que decir... pero ya será mañana eh? Porque es bien tarde ya... 

-MAÑANA!!!???? 0 ... 

-Sí... Harry... quieres que esta discusión se alargue más?

-no eso es lo menos que quiero

-entonces mañana en la mañana yo hablo con todos para que no estén en mi apartamento y así tu puedas hablarle con facilidad... –Harry respiró hondo y calmadamente accedió.

-Gracias Ginny! –la abrazó (n/a: no es el abrazo de la peli 2° de H/hr jeje así que no es nada de H/g... no mal interpreten... jiji)

Cuando Ginny entró a su casa, todo estaba oscuro eso indicaba que ya todos estaban durmiendo? Eso creo... 

Hermione no consolaba dormirse todavía eran las 2:30 am y ella sólo recordaba aquella imagen de Harry y Mónica juntos en la cama...  

-No me cabe en la cabeza... tan bien que estuvo la cita... tan bien que la pasamos... el me dijo que estaba enamorado de mi... se lo dijo a Mónica... pero ya me di cuenta de que me mintió... todo es una gran farsa... de seguro el debe estar junto a ella sin parar de besarse apasionadamente sin dejar de pensar en lo bien que se la pasan juntos... aaahh!!! –tiró la almohada que abrazaba al suelo con rabia y llorando. –maldita sea la hora en que la idiota de Mónica vino a visitarme!!! Maldita ella y maldito Harry.. si muy enamorado... imbecil.. que creía.. que me iba a tragar el cuentito por toda mi vida... pues no es así... ya esto se acabó mañana mismo hablo con él para decirle todas las verdades en su cara... –se acostó en la cama se arropó y trató de dormir.

_...al día siguiente..._

Hermione se levantó de su cama, se miró en su espejo y notó dos grandes ojeras en sus ojos... se metió en el baño cuando de repente sintió golpear la puerta de entrada del apartamento... y oyó la voz de Harry hablando con Ginny, no contuvo la curiosidad, salió del baño y pegó su oreja derecha a la puerta de su recamara...

-Harry ya es hora... debes de confesarle la verdad... anda... 

-pero... Gin está dormida...

-ándale! Despiértala... no seas cobarde! Harry... si no lo haces tú lo voy a hacer yo así que más vale que te apures...

-esta bien....

-"toc toc" 

Hermione empezó a temblar, ella no sabía que era lo que le iba a confesar Harry... y en el estado físico que cargaba la verdad era mejor que ni abriera... 

-entra Harry! –gritó Ginny 

-sí!  -Hermione al escuchar esto se metió en la cama y se hizo la dormida.

-Herm... Herm... –empezó a acariciarle el rostro para que se despertara... lo hacía de una manera tan dulce que Hermione no contuvo y abrió sus ojos para establecer una conversación con el chico de ojos verdes.

Pero de repente se recordó la imagen...

_no me voy a dejar convencer... le voy a decir todo lo que pienso de el... el muy estupido cree que con los cariñitos que me hizo en mi cara va a lograr que lo perdone... pero no... jaja... yo no soy una chica fácil... así que se aguante! -_pensó.

-Harry!... –se volteó... -¿qué haces en mi recamara? Yo no quiero saber ya más nada de ti... así que sal! LARGATE AHORA! 

-No Hermione... yo necesito hablar contigo.... esto no se puede quedar así... yo te amo...

-Ahh si? Me amas... JAJAJA...  por favor Harry vete a contarle el cuento de hadas a otra a mi no me vas a convencer eh?

-No Hermione... escúchame por favor... 

-No escúchame tú a mi Harry! entiende que desde ante noche ya no eres nada para mi... yo si te amaba de verdad... pero me traicionaste y sabes que es lo peor? Que fue con una "amiga" si es que de verdad eso es... y la verdad ahora lo único que siento por ti es odio... puro odio y rencor... ya no puedo soportarlo eh? No dejo de recordar aquella imagen de Mónica y tu en la cama.... desnudos y sin parar de besarse... Harry no soy una muñeca para que juegues conmigo ¿entiendes? Y eso fue lo que hiciste... si muy bonita y todo la cita... muy romántica no? Sobre todo cuando le dijiste a Mónica que estabas enamorado de mi... woaa!! Esa parte pareció de telenovela de veras... y yo la muy mongólica fui y te creí y así... cada día me enamoraba más y más de ti... para que? Para que me sirvió? PARA NADA! Perdía mi tiempo pensándote... te odio! Ahora es enserio sal! SAL TE DIGO!  -Hermione estaba muy alterada y no paraba de llorar... 

-Hermione yo... hice muy mal... –dijo arrepentido de todo, él nunca había hecho llorar a una mujer de esa forma... sus amigos siempre le recordaban que "hombre que hace llorar a una mujer, no vale la pena" y esa frase le venía a la mente cada instante, y se sentía muy mal por haber hecho llorar a la mujer que ama... y que amará por el resto de su vida... según él...

-eso es todo lo que me vas a decir? Y así quieres que te disculpe y que me vuelva a tragar tu cuento nuevamente? ... PUES NO! SAL DE AQUÍ! 

-Hermione ahora necesito que me escuches tú a mi... por favor... 

-no necesito oír ninguna de tus palabras... los hecho de anteanoche demuestran todo... y no necesito oír más mentiras Harry... te pido que no me hagas sufrir más... sal de mi recamara por favor... ahora más que nunca es que necesito estar sola... –Harry se levantó de la cama y salió de la recamara; Hermione  cerró la puerta con fuerzo y se echó a llorar... 

-¿Qué pasó Harry? –preguntó emocionada Ginny

-nada Gin...

-CÓMO QUE NADA? NO HABLASTE CON ELLA? 

-no me dejó hablar, me empezó a gritar y... 

-Harry ella ahora está muy mal por lo que le hiciste y creo que lo mejor es que le des un tiempo... –dijo cho entrando por el apartamento al parecer ha estado escuchando esto.

-Cho?... tienes razón... –dijo Harry

-Voy a Hablar con ella... –dijo Ginny entrando a la recamara de Hermione.

-Herm?... 

-Gin? –dijo esta secándose las lágrimas de su rostro con las manos...claro que no podía ocultar que había estado llorando. 

-Hermys, estoy al tanto de todo lo que ha pasado... Harry me lo contó.

-El muy descarado fue a presumir que se acostó con Mónica contigo? USH!

-No Hermione... escúchame, Harry...

-no quiero escuchar nada que tenga que ver con él... y si me vas a hablar de él, lo mejor es que tú también salgas de mi recamara y me dejes en paz! 

-pero... Herm... te voy a hablar quieras o no, estoy es serio, madura de una vez por favor! Deja de ser tan niña tienes 22 años por favor!  -Hermione la miró con fuego en sus ojos. –escúchame... 

-si sigues diciendo "escúchame" vas a parecer disco rallado... 

-mira... Hermione, Harry me dijo que el acepta que tuvo parte de la culpa de haberse acostado con Mónica pero tienes que saber que fue ella la que lo incitó a hacerlo, debes tener bien claro que Harry lo único que hace es pensar en ti, y quiero que sepas que anoche el no durmió nada pensando en que te iba a decir hoy en la mañana... y perdió su tiempo porque no sirvió de nada, no lo dejaste hablar...

-MIRA! Tu crees que yo dormí? Mira nada más mi rostro y fíjate en las grandes ojeras que tengo, no pare de llorar en toda la noche y no precisamente por estar pensando en el amor que le tengo... más bien en la estúpida y cochina imagen de ellos dos juntos en la cama... que no entiendes? Yo si lo amaba de verdad.

-el te ama y te seguirá amando

-si, me ama tanto que como ve que no soy fácil va y se acuesta con otra... ya yo le dejé las cosas bien claro... esto no se va a quedar así, yo no sé que va a hacer para conseguir aunque sea de nuevo mi amistad, eso no lo va a lograr fácilmente. Aah!! Y si de verdad me ama que se atreva a decírmelo en mi cara, que venga aquí a confesarme todo su dizque amor por mi, y si es verdad lo que me estás diciendo que me lo diga el, que tenga las agallas de asumir sus problemas! Ahora por favor déjame sola.

-Hermione...te puedo hacer una pregunta?

-apúrate

-nunca lo vas a perdonar? –Hermione la miró muy pensativa y las lágrimas le salían de los ojos... –amiga déjame ayudarte, por favor... –le dijo esta abrazándola y consolando sus sentimientos.

$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$___$$

notitas: ya sé ya sé... está muy corto el chap, pero es que si sigo voy a llorar está demasiado dramático; espero que lo hayan disfrutado... Hmm... Hermione no te pongas en contra mía jeje yo no te voy a hacer sufrir de veras jejeje tu sigue con el fic, ya verás...

Respecto a los reviews jajaja déjenme muchooooss!!!  Aahh!! Y no se les olvide leer mi nuevo fic "acorralada" es muy bueno... en el sumario no dije nada... es x... léanlo y déjenme reviews también . Hmm... veamos en el próximo capi voy a tratar de sacar a Mónica... es que no puedo . ella es muy esencial buaaa buaaa ;_; bueh... haber que milagro hago por ahí y botarla del fic lo más pronto posible.... 

Jejejeje....

Bueno gracias por continuar y por sus bellos reviews! 

Kisses!

* beli * 


	12. La reconciliación y la partida

Capitulo 11

Notillas de esta autorilla: Wenaas!! n_n ¿qué onda?... les traigo noticias!!! Para los que no han visto la serie ¡friends! La están pasando en el canal Warner BROS, a las 7:30pm (en Venezuela, no sé a que hora en otros países), acaba de empezar lleva como una semana, así que no se la pierdan!!! Weno este chap ya no va a estar dramático... ni triste y... weno lean!, Oigan muchísimas gracias! Por ustedes he llegado a los 75 reviews... esa es la cantidad que tengo no?... jejeje... ahora si, respondo reviews!!!

**Lis Jade**: HOOLAAS! Si… buaaaa ;_; echito sufre muxo el pobre… jejeje das miedo con esa risa mujer! LOS TUYOS NO SON CORTOS! Los míos sip T_T... si demasiado tonta .... "si que se salga del fic!"... (*no te metas beli*)

**Sarah**: jejeje  tienes razón... muy dramático T_T pero en fin aquí está tu petición, disfruta el chap!

**padme**: Holasss!!! Creo que síp está ciega pero tranquila porque eso ceguera pronto desaparecerá! Y muchas gracias! 

**damaris**: Holaas!! Muchas gracias por leer mi fic! y sabes? Me arrepiento de haber metido a la boba esa... jejeje de veras yo tampoco la soporto jejeje... weno pero ya hoy verás lo que me pediste y espero que te guste también! Gracias por tu review! me gusto mucho! Espero que continúes con el fic y que leas el otro que escribí... "acorralada" weno... te dejo leer!! Byeees!

**hermione de potter**: Holas! Yo también la odio, creo que todos la odiamos jejeje es una tonta de veras :P tu trankis lee este chap... y be happy n_n q mala onda lo de tu cole... buaaa buaaaa... weno lok te dejo! Adiós! Lee!!! jijiji

**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**_--**

Capitulo 11

-¿nunca lo vas a perdonar? –Hermione la miró muy pensativa y la miró con las lágrimas en los ojos  -amiga déjame ayudarte, por favor... –le dijo esta consolando sus sentimientos.

Hermione estaba muy pensativa, no sabía que hacer, por más que sentía un dolor profundo por haber sido "engañada" (n/a: ni  siquiera son novios todavía T_T), no podía dejar de hablarle a Harry, no podía dejar este problema así, hasta que él tuviera el valor de acercársele y hablarle de lo sucedido. 

-Ginny... ¿qué va a pasar si él nunca me habla y me pide perdón por lo...? –Ginny la interrumpió.

-espera... tu lo único que esperas de Harry es... es una disculpa?

-no, no solo eso, cuando él me hable al respecto yo también lo haré y será todo depende de las circunstancias de ese momento, quizás lo perdone, ó quizás no, es todo depende de los motivos que tuvo para hacerme eso.

-escucha... él no quiso hacerlo, ya verás cuando Harry te diga todo lo que me dijo a mí, te darás cuenta de que es un gran hombre, además no entiendo tu actitud, o ¿es que acaso son, ó mejor dicho eran novios? 

-NO, no ¿cómo crees? 

-entonces? No veo motivos para que te pongas así, ya sabemos todos que ustedes se traen algo por ahí pero todavía como me acabas de decir no ha pasado nada, así que solo habla con él y deja que te aclare las cosas.

-gracias Gin. 

Harry entró al apartamento buscando a Ginny y Mónica salió del cuarto muy felíz pues ya tenía el plan perfecto para hacer que Hermione la perdonara.

-Hola guapetón... –le dio un beso en la mejilla y este la rechazó. -¿qué... qué pasa Harry?

-nada, suéltame

-Uy! _ya eso se te pasará pequeño, espera un rato más Mon y ya veremos si tendrán esos dos el mismo trato conmigo _Adiós Harry, nos vemos! –dijo saliendo por la puerta del apartamento.

Hermione salió de su recamara para ayudar a Ginny a cocinar. Y cuando vio a Harry sintió ganas de perdonarlo pero se contuvo y dio paso atrás para encerrarse nuevamente en el cuarto.

-Hermione!! –gritó Ginny –Harry, hablé con ella y le dije que te diera una oportunidad, creo que este es el momento perfecto para que hables y aclares las cosas con ella ¿eh?

-Esta bien... espero que... 

-ándale, entra

Harry se apresuró y entró al cuarto de Hermione sin tocar la puerta porque ya sabía que ella no lo dejaría pasar.

-HARRY! ¿quién te dio permiso para entrar? Eh? Aparte de perro, abusador! SAL DE AQUÍ! –en ese momento entró Ginny ya que se había percatado de los gritos de la muchacha. 

-Herm... creo que este es el momento perfecto para que hables con Harry, por favor déjalo que te explique amiga, y no te alteres sin saber realmente que fue lo que pasó, porque me parece que estás ciega ya que llevas bastante tiempo conociendo a Harry y nunca te había demostrado ser "un perro" 

-USH! Esta bien, esta bien... más vale que tengas una buena razón, aunque no creo porque... 

-HERMIONE! Oye a Harry y ya cállate, los voy a dejar solos, creo que se me está quemando la comida... UYYYY!!! –Ginny salió de la recamara a brincos.

-Muy bien, Hermione escúchame

-eso hago... ¿qué crees que soy sorda?

-no me ataques, te voy a contar que fue exactamente lo que pasó

-aja, aja... ahora te vas a lucir enfrente mío porque tuviste sexo con la naquita esa muggle.

-NO, no, Herm... ella empezó a seducirme de una forma que yo, y creo que cualquier hombre en el mundo no puede evitar quedarse ahí.

-MUY BIEN!!! Admites que eres perro! Eso es bueno, te felicito a muchos hombres les cuesta trabajo.

-MIS PAPAS!!! MIS FRIJOLEEES!!! NOOOOO!!! 

-jajaja... Hermione yo no pude evitarlo, ella se me acercó y me empezó a besar de una forma descontrolada y no pude hacer nada ya en ese momento, me empezó a quitar la ropa...

-NO HACE FALTA QUE ME CUENTES COMO FUE! PORQUE CAPAZ Y DICES QUE TE GUSTÓ Y TODO! HARRY VETE AL DIABLO! 

-NO! HERMIONE yo no sentí nada, Mónica me empezó a drogar con su cuerpo y lo siento, me odiaras, sentirás rencor y todo, pero esa es la verdad. Yo no soy de hierro y no pude contenerme.

-Harry, entiende que yo... yo, yo te amo y me duele haber visto esa escenita de amor que tenías con una de mis mejores amigas, aunque con lo que me has contado no creo que ella me considere igual y pues de ahora en adelante ella perdió mi amistad.

-Hermione –dijo con una sonrisa agradable – yo también te amo. –Los dos se dieron un tierno beso. –Hermione, ¿quieres ser mi novia? 

Todos los chicos tenían sus orejas bien pegadas a la puerta de la recamara de Hermione, Draco tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y no solo él, todos estaban muy contentos con todo esto. (n/a: Lo que me pediste Hermione de Potter, ya se reconciliaron y aparte te estoy premiando jejeje se empataron!!! Oops!! Lee...)

-Harry... y ¿qué va a pasar con Mónica? 

-Hoy mismo voy a hablar con ella y pues no le va a quedar otro remedio que irse a buscar casa en otra parte.

-Harry sí, claro que quiero ser tu novia!! Te amo! –se abrazaron y acercaron sus rostros para unirlos con un tierno beso.

Los chicos al escuchar esto entraron a la recamara y los aplaudieron. 

-YA ERA HORA!!! 

-hasta que al fin! Se decidieron ¿eh? 

-jejeje... vamos a celebrar! –dijo Ron emocionado pero a la vez  se sentía mal. Desde estos últimos días había empezado a sentir algo más por Hermione. 

Draco lo conocía muy bien y ya sospechaba algo de la situación de su amigo, pero no le comentó nada para no aguar la fiesta.

Todos decidieron ir a Central Perk para celebrar el noviazgo de sus mejores amigos, cuando entraron al cyber se encontraron con Mónica "su gran amiga" (n/a: ni ella misma se lo cree... ¬¬) sentada en una de las mesas con varias personas.

-Lis!! Andrea!! Yei!! Tanto tiempo sin verlas!!! –Las personas que estaban junto a Mónica eran grandes amigas de Hermione de la infancia, vivieron en el mismo edificio por muchos años, claro que ellas son muggles y no saben absolutamente nada de Hogwarts.

**flash Back**

Hermione solo tenía 12 años de edad. Ya estaba de vuelta a casa porque había terminado su segundo curso en Hogwarts.

En casa no solo sus padres la esperaban para recibirla con una gran fiesta de bienvenida como todos los años. (n/a: ni que fueran muchos jejeje...)

También se encontraban sus vecinas, que en esos momentos ella las consideraba sus mejores amigas (lis, Andrea, y Mónica), claro que también a Harry y a Ron. (n/a: estas en mi fic Andrea!! (Hermione de Potter) y tu también lis!! Y Yei!! jajaja...).

-BIENVENIDA A CASA HERMIONE!!!

-gracias!! Hola!! Papá! Mamá! Amigas! – le dio un gran abrazo a cada uno y empezó a comer y a celebrar con su familia y amigos.

-Hermione, ¿cómo es tu nuevo colegio? –Hermione se puso nerviosa, y le temblaba la voz.

-hmm... muy grande, muy bonito

-¿cómo se llama?

-hmm... es que... es un nombre bien complicado y pues ya saben como soy jeje... se me olvida rápido jeje... 

-ahh... y ¿tienes amigos?

-Claro! Tengo dos grandes amigos que son maravillosos

-¿cómo se llaman? ¿son guapos?

-Harry y Ron... pues... que te puedo decir, la verdad me gusta Harry 

-cuéntanos de él!!! –Y así les había mentido por largos años.

**Fin del flash Back**

-Hermione amiga ¿cómo has estado? 

-Muy bien!! Siéntese... –Hermione les presentó a sus amigos, ellas se sentaron en otra mesa ya que la otra estaba llena, empezaron a recordar buenos tiempos. 

-Estoy... casada con Michael Staner!! 

-AAAAHHH!!! –gritaban como locas al oír cualquier noticia, los chicos las miraban como diciendo... "pobres, las compadezco ó están locas? 

-Yo estoy embarazada de Paul!!!

-El chico de nuestro edificio que siempre te gustó?? –preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja y con un gran asombro

-SIIII!!!

-AAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!

-Estoy trabajando en la empresa de Andrés Molina!!! 

-AAAAAHHHHHHHH!!!!

En la otra mesa los chicos no paraban de hacer burlas sobre las amigas de Hermione y del comportamiento de ellas junto a las demás.

-Mira tengo codos!!! –dijo Cho en forma de burla y mostrando sus codos a Ginny.

-AAAAAHHHHHHH!!!

-JAJAJAJAJAJA

Hermione y sus amigas voltearon y las fulminaron con su mirada.

Pasaron las horas y ya sus amigas se habían ido, Mónica le contó a Hermione que ella las había buscado para que la perdonara por lo que había sucedido pero esta fue su respuesta...

-A mi no me chantajeas ¿eh? Muy bien te felicito de veras... ¿creíste que te iba a perdonar porque me trajiste a mis mejores amigas de la infancia? POR FAVOR MÓNICA! ¿quién crees que soy?

-Ay ya discúlpame Hermys, fue un acto de... de....

-de que? De amor?? JAJAJAJA.... sabes qué? No quiero verte más en mi apartamento así que esta misma noche empacas tus cosas para que te vayas mañana en la mañana. 

-Pero... ¿a dónde voy a ir? 

-eso averíguatelo mi vida... 

-Pero... 

-Ah!! Y para que te quede bien claro... ya no tienes oportunidad con Harry porque ya somos novios

-¿CÓMO?

-... –Hermione se dio la vuelta dejando a Mónica con la palabra en la boca.

_...Pasaron dos días... _

Mónica ya no vivía más en el apartamento de las chicas, todo era mejor desde el día en que se fue.

Todos los chicos se encontraban en el departamento de Ginny viendo la televisión. (n/a: que costumbre! Jeje)

Harry estaba sentado al lado de Hermione (n/a: típicos enamorados), bebiendo un vaso de agua fría, el cual lo apoyó en la mesa...

-HARRY! 

-que pasa Gin? 

-QUITA EL VASO CHORREANTE DE MI MESA! QUITALO HARRYY!!! 

-Ay! –Harry lo quitó y echó una burla sobre eso. -Ay Gin que excéntrica eres... JAJAJAJA –Todos rieron.

Ginny últimamente estaba muy intranquila, cualquier cosa que veía la limpiaba, no podía ver nada sucio ni desordenado. 

-cada día que pasa te pareces más a tu madre! –le dijo Hermione; Ginny abrió lo boca de asombro y se contuvo las ganas de... ustedes saben.

-Eso no es cierto! Mi madre era... era... como...

-buscas una palabra que tenga una t y una u? 

-JAJAJAJA...

-ush! Déjenme en paz! 

-uy!! Mamááá!!! –gritó Ron

-JAJAJAJA...

-AY NO LOS SOPORTO! Ron cállate y quita tus zapatos llenos de mugre de la alfombra! RÁPIDO! Y TU Cho baja los pies del mueble... –Ginny visualizó a Hermione la cual se había levantado del mueble para preparar café al estilo muggle. –HERMIONEEEE!!! MIRA COMO PUSISTE MI COCINA!!! NO TIRES EL CAFÉ AL SUELO!!! CUIDADO! 

-AY no me regañes mamá, perdona... –dijo con carita de "yo no fui" 

-Vete con los demás! Debo de recoger esto... Dios que estrés! 

-¿qué le pasa? 

-Gin porque no mejor contratas a una señora de servicio?

-¿estás loco Harry? –caminó hasta él, para darle tres cozcones en la cabeza. –todos miraron a Harry insinuando un "ni modo" 

-Gin eres demasiado estrafalaria... ¿sabías?

-CLARO QUE NO! 

-¿quieres probarlo? ¿cuánto apuestas? 

-APUESTAS NO! 

-JAJAJAJA...

-NO SOY NINGUNA ESTRAFALARIA Y NO SOY COMO MI MAMÁ!

-sí, si lo eres... a ver... dejarías que la cuenta del teléfono, luz, agua se acumule hasta que recibas la llamada de cobro?

-NO! JAMÁS! QUE HORROR!

-JAJAJA... y al levantarte en la mañana dejaría de tender la cama hasta que llegue la noche? 

-MENOS! 

-y... dejarías de fregar los platos después de almuerzo hasta que no hayan más platos y sea necesario lavarlos?, dejarías este vaso apoyado aquí chorreante de agua? 

-BAAAASTAAA!!!! CÁLLENSE YA! 

-ya ves! Sí lo eres... 

_-_Me voy a dormir, buenas noches

-Gin, vas a dejar tus zapatos ahí? 

-uh! _Si los dejo ahí dejarán de fastidiarme, y probaré que no soy ninguna estrafalaria _Sí, que importa... mañana los recojeré

-WoA! Buenas noches

Ginny entró en su recamara y cerró la puerta.

-Mmm... me parece que nos equivocamos, no es tan estrafalaria –dijo Draco acostándose en el mueble para ver la televisión cómodo.

Ginny se encontraba en su cama, intentando dormir pero el saber que sus zapatos no estaban en su lugar le causaba insomnio.

-_no puedo dejarlos ahí, y si los recojo se darán cuenta y seguirán fastidiándome... no puedo dormir, debo recogerlos... y si los recojo y les digo que tenían frío? Hmm no funcionará... ya sé! Los recojo y mañana en la mañana los vuelvo a poner ahí para que no me fastidien... si!... es cierto soy una estrafalaria... no tengo remedio!!! _-cerró los ojos para consolar el sueño algo imposible para esa noche.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

notas de la autora: Wenas!! Uy ahora sí que me tardé bastante no? Que horror... weno mil sorrys espero que este chap les haya gustado, y weno espero ver:

R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!! 

R-E-V-I-E-W-S!!!!

JAJAJA....

CUÍDENSE!! 

KISSES**

BELI

BYEEEEEESSS


	13. el apagón!

Notas de la autora: Wenas! ¿cómo están?... aquí les dejo el capitulo 12 espero que les guste! Weno es muy divertido lo que le sucede al pobre de ron hoy! Jajaja que chistoso es cuando está nervioso... Bueno espero encontrar muchos reviews porque la otra vez vi muy pocos y me entró la depresión -__-u 

Cuídense mucho!

Kisses*

Byex!

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

Capitulo 12 

Hoy era el día de acción de gracias, Ginny se encontraba en la cocina preparando la comida para esta noche; realizarían una fiesta  como todos los años solo que ahora la pasarían juntos lejos de su familia .

Ron se encontraba revisando un libro de recetas en el comedor junto a Cho, Harry y Hermione estaban viendo televisión junto a Draco quien estaba emocionado ya que no comería el pavo de su padre por esta noche. (n/a: no quiero imaginar a lucius* con un gorro de chef jajaja y con un delantal :P jijiji  se vería muy chistoso).

Harry se sentía un poco triste ya que sentía nostalgia por su familia, pero a la vez sentía una gran felicidad ya que tenía unos amigos maravillosos y una novia a la cual amaba con todas sus fuerzas.

Ginny metió el pavo en el horno, y empezó a hacer el puré de patatas.

Ron miró a Ginny con cara de borrego a medio morir...

-¿qué te pasa Ron? Que anormal te ves... –dijo Ginny

-es que... me estoy recordando del puré de mamá, me gusta con los grumos... 

-Pero Ron! Me hubieras dicho antes de licuar las patatas!!!! –gritó Ginny enojada 

-buaaa... –Ron emitió un sonido convencedor para que Gin le hiciera el puré tal y como a él le gustaba

-Ush! Está bien, está bien... ya quita esa cara –convencida tuvo que empezar a hacer otro puré más el que tenía.

-Gin... –Cho también la miró igual que Ron 

-no me digas que tu también... –Cho la miró asintiendo 

-es que, a mi me gustan con pedacitos de queso así lo hacía mi abuela, anda Gin si?

-esta bien –Ginny sacó el queso de la nevera y empezó a hacer otro tipo de puré.

-Chicos yo debo ir a pagar la luz de mi apartamento, porque si no me la cortan hoy, ahora vengo. –dijo Ron saliendo por la puerta y dejando a Ginny trabajando en su puré.

Harry y Hermione salieron al balcon a contemplar el atardecer como típicos enamorados, y a platicar un poco.

Cuando los tortolitos salieron, Draco desesperado tomó el control de la televisión para quitar la "patética" película romántica que estos estaban viendo.

-que hermoso está el cielo, no crees?

-Sí, tan hermoso como tú, Hermione cada día te amo más

-yo también Harry, la verdad nunca imaginé que estaríamos juntos

-yo tampoco aunque siempre lo soñaba y me afanaba a ello 

-te amo

-yo también... quiero decirte algo muy importante

-dime

-es que... quiero... 

-uuhhh!!! –Hermione se tapó la cara, estaba observando un pequeño gatito de color blanco que se estaba trepando por el techo del departamento, mientras que Harry pensaba que ella sabía lo que le iba a decir...

-sí, es que... –el gatito se le montó encima y le tapó la cara rasguñándolo 

Desde adentro del departamento se podía observar a Harry luchando contra el gato (n/a: que situación tan divertida :P pobre Harry! Que será lo que le iba a decir a Herm??)

-HARRY!! Gatito ven... ven gatito -decía Hermione tratando de ayudar pero no lograba nada en absoluto. 

Draco volteó y vio a Harry.

-Miren!! Harry está bailando salsa! Jajaja.... y con un gato!!! –todos voltearon y salieron a ayudarlo dejando a Draco solo ya que no entendía –pobres... tienen demasiadas ganas de salir a bailar... –y siguió viendo la televisión.

Entre todos ayudaron a Harry a quitarse el pequeño gatito de encima.

Ron llegó al banco y como era día de acción de gracias tenía que entrar a un pequeño vestíbulo y depositar el dinero. Ron entró al vestíbulo y observó a una  mujer que le distrajo la atención por un buen rato. Estaba haciendo la fila para depositar, había poca gente.

Justo en el momento en que Ron iba a pagar, se fue la luz y se quedó solo acompañado de la mujer.

En el departamento tampoco había luz.

-QUE PASA? –gritó Ginny alterada ya que el horno se había quedado encendido con el pavo adentro. Cho se asomó por la ventana y observó a varias casas de la colonia.

-al parecer es un apagón –dijo la chica asiática; Ginny y los chicos se sentaron a esperar.

La mujer que estaba junto a Ron en el vestíbulo, sacó una pequeña vela de su cartera, y la encendió cerca de ella. 

-Woa! Aparte de linda, tiene todo a la mano -pensó el chico sin dejar de mirarla. La muchacha se volteó y con señas le preguntó "¿qué?"... - debería decir algo, que puedo decir?, creo que debería apurarme a responder-Ron la miró y con señas le dijo "nada"-debí sacarle conversación... que tonto!-La muchacha se volteó y sacó de su cartera su celular y marcó para su casa.

Ron no dejaba de observarla. La muchacha era una modela de revistas,, Ron la reconoció cuando esta  colgó su celular ya que así salía en una foto... (n/a: que gafo...) Después unos minutos que ella colgó la llamada...

-oye... tu... quieres usarlo? –le dijo a Ron dándole su celular

-sí!, muchas gracias al fin salieron palabras! -Ron marcó al departamento y Ginny le atendió...

-Ron? En dónde estás? 

-en el banco, lo que pasa es que hubo un apagón 

-sí... es Ron! –le dijo a los demás

-y estoy jente e mechelle trechtenberg!!!

-quéééé??? No entiendo que dijiste?

-que estoy jente e mechelle threchtenberg! 

-cómo?

-pásame a Draco! 

-Draco... Ron te quiere decir algo –Draco atendió

-estoy jente e Michelle trechetenberg!!!

-EN SERIO?... Ron está junto a Michelle Trachtenberg!!! –todos se emocionaron; Draco era el único que podía entender a Ron cuando usaban ese idioma extraño.

Después de que colgó la llamada de sus amigos y le dio el celular a Michelle empezaron a conversar un poco, nada fuera de lo común , pero Ron estaba un poco atontado.

En el apartamento, las velas se estaban desgastando, y Ginny no se había dado cuenta o más bien ¿no se quería dar cuenta? ¿qué estaría tramando? 

Draco estaba en la recamara de Ginny, junto a Ginny conversando y los demás en la sala.

Hermione pudo notar gracias a la claridad de la luz que provenía de la ventana que Draco le tomó la mano a Ginny, esta lo miró y no se podía entender lo que decían.

Los chicos que se encontraban en la sala sonrieron ya que era una buena noticia saber que Draco y Ginny se gustaban.

*

Michelle sacó de su cartera un paquetito de goma de mascar, después de que tomó una le ofreció a Ron, este la miró y le dijo que no quería... 

porque le dije que no? AY QUE VER RON! Ahora? La goma de mascar te hace ver que eres un chico divertido, ejem... buaaa yo quiero . -esta bien, dame una como que "esta bien, dame una" que horror....

-ten... 

-gracias! –Ron empezó a mascar.

debería hacer una bomba, eso es divertido me hace ver más joven, espera... 

Ron estaba al frente de una cartelera de recibos, y cosas del banco.

Al intentar hacer la bomba la goma de mascar salió disparada como un cohete hacia la cartelera, la muchacha lo miró atónita.

Ron para disimular, se acercó a la cartelera y tomó una goma de mascar pero habían tantas que ya no reconocía la suya, cuando la ingirió se dio cuenta de que no era...

(n/a:pobre ron!!! Muajajajaajaja)

*

En el departamento regresó la luz, todos estaban adormitados y aburridos ya que no tenían nada para comer, Ginny decidió preparar unos sandwiches y esa fue su cena de acción de gracias.

Ron después de todo hizo amistad con la modelo y hasta le dio su teléfono.

Regresó a la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja a contarles todo a sus amigos y a cenar.

-Después de todo lo que pasó, la pasamos bien juntos! Los quiero mucho! –dijo Cho.

-Si! –todos se abrazaron 

Harry y Hermione se besaron, Draco y Ginny también, al parecer tenían algo a escondidillas y ya querían darlo a relucir; Cho y Ron se miraron y se dieron la vuelta.

-¡¡FELIZ DÍA DE ACCIÓN DE GRACIAS!! 

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°

NOTILLAS:  wenas!!!! ya sé... me he tardado demasiado demasiado con este chap! Y lo peor de todo es que no tiene muchas cosas emocionantes... pero bueno! Les prometo que en el próximo pondré mucho hhR al 100% se los aseguro! 

Espero ver muxos reviews eh??? Jejejeje 

Weno me despido!

Kisses!

Beli potter de radcliffe

Byeexxx!!!


	14. la cita inolvidable

Friends! 

Capitulo 13 

"Gato apestoso

Gato apestoso

¿Qué te dan de comer?

Gato apestoso

Gato apestoso

Nadie te quiere

Gatito, Gatito

Ven, ven conmigo

Gato apestoso"

-¡Vamos Ron! ¡Canta! 

-@_@

Harry y Hermione se encontraban hablando muy juntitos en una situación muy comprometedora, se podía observar que se querían mucho, que era una pareja muy feliz.

Mientras, Draco y Ginny se echaban miraditas dulces y pícara, y como siempre el pobre de Ron se encontraba sólo comiendo un trozo de pastel de chocolate observando a Cho cantar.

Hoy en la noche, Harry saldría con Hermione a cenar, a un sitio romántico y luego irían a bailar, los dos aunque no lo demostraban estaban ansiosos porque llegara la noche.

Ron al ver que todos tenían pareja excepto Cho y él, sintió una gran soledad (n/a: echito Ronnie.,.. muajajajajajaja), estaba deprimido; Así que decidió ir a comprar una mascota, así tendría un amigo a quien cuidar, una distracción y un compañero de hogar.

Salió de Central Perk sin despedirse, de todas formas los chicos ni siquiera lo notaron, y mucho menos Harry y Hermione que justo en el momento en que Ron salió del cyber se dieron un tierno y apasionado beso.

Cuando Cho terminó de cantar la poca gente que quedaba en el cyber la aplaudió un poco desilusionados; ella tomó asiento...

-Muy bien, chicos váyanse a un hotel –dijo Cho pícaramente

-jajajajaja

-Cho, No entendí tu canción –dijo Hermione tomándole la mano a Harry el cual la miró tiernamente

-Bueno es fácil, me basé en mi estimada abuela, ella es simplemente como "el gato apestoso"

-ó.O

-¿Qué van a hacer hoy? –preguntó Cho

-Nosotros vamos a salir a cenar

-Bueno tendremos nuestra primera cita de novios –dijo Harry

-te quiero Harry

-Yo también Mione

Cuando estaban apunto de besarse...

-Bien, bien... YO HOY VOY DE COMPRAS n_n y tú Gin? Draco?

-Yo tengo que hacer unas compras para el restaurant 

-ah... yo tengo práctica de Quidicht

Cho no pudo evitar que la parejita de enamorados se besaran pues mientras que Gin y Draco hablaban estos estaban unidos dulcemente en un beso.

Al parecer Ron no era la única persona que estaba deprimido por su soltería, Cho también solo que ella lo demostraba de una manera distinta. Ella estaba brava consigo misma y por esa razón no quería ver a otros enamorados, ó a ninguna parejita de estos.

En la tarde estaban todos en el departamento, como de costumbre Draco y Harry estaban viendo "baywacht versión para brujos" y Hermione estaba un poco celosa.

-Mione tranquila el Potter no te cambiaría por nadie... creeme

-WOA!!! QUE HOT! ESTÁ ESTA CHAVA!!!! DARÍA TODO POR ELLA!!! –gritó Harry 

-T_T

En ese momento entró Ron con una carcajada que dejó a todos atónitos.

-JAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJJA

-O.O

-Chicos les presento a MARCEL!

-Ayyy!!! Que lindooo!!! . -Como se podía observar  a Cho le encantaban los animales.

-¿QUÉ ES ESA COSA RONALD WEASLEY? –Ginny por el contrario estaba un poco alterada.

-Es mi mascotilla, mira tiene solo un més! n_n

-sí, sí está muy lindo... SÁCALO DE MI DEPARTAMENTO! 

-croac

-ó.O 

-Jajajaja... Ron tiene complejo de rana!!! 

-Cálmate Gin no se quedará aquí, solo viene de visita... ven Marcel, ven –Hermione sabía cómo calmar a Ginny puesto que la conocía perfectamente.

Harry estaba celoso, él sabía que a Ron siempre le había gustado Hermione y conociéndolo sabía que haría cualquier cosa por conquistarla pero también tenía en cuenta de que Ron era su mejor amigo y que él sería incapaz de bajársela... ¿ó si? 

En la noche (hora de la cita entre Harry y hermione), Harry estaba esperando a Hermione en Central Perk, cada cinco minutos o menos miraba su reloj y luego a la puerta, estaba esperando la llegada, el reflejo de la mujer que amaba, ése reflejo que hacía que sus pupilas brillaran y cuando ella se acercaba su corazón se aceleraba, mientras estaban unidos en un tierno, apasionado y dulce beso.

En ese instante apareció ella, con un vestido largo de color azul, descotado, y con un peinado muy a la moda; tenía un maquillaje que la hacía lucir muy bien, sombra azul claro en los ojos y mejillas rosa con un brillo labia; Harry apenas ella llegó se paró y sintió todo lo nombrado antes y no cabe dudo que la chica se encontraba en la misma situación.

Sus miradas se cruzaron, y sin pensarlo Harry colocó sus manos en las caderas de Mione y se besaron.

En ese momento tan maravilloso (n/a: oh! God! Maldito localizador!! .) sonó el localizador de Harry, al parecer Sirius, su padrino, que era doctor, lo necesitaba urgentemente en el hospital.

Últimamente, Harry estaba muy unido con su padrino, lo veía como su mejor amigo. Siempre se reunían en la noche a conversar en el hospital. Sirius le contaba sus problemas amorosos  ya que Harry era un gran consejero (n/a: se le nota en la cara... no es cierto?) 

Finalmente tuvo que detener su hermosa noche junto a hermione para ir a ver a sirius en el hospital.

-Harry pero... ¿puedo ir contigo? Ya que estamos juntos...

-Bueno pero se te va a hacer un poco aburrido, Sirius está pasando por una depresión.

-¿y eso? –preguntó la chica mientras salían por la puerta del Cyber

-su novia lo dejó.

Llegaron al Hospital agarrados de la mano, como  tiernos enamorados, Harry llevó a hermione al despacho de sirius en donde se encontraban siempre, cuando entraron el doctor se estaba quitando sus guantes, volteó y los saludó con una hermosa sonrisa.

Ya había pasado una hora desde que se encontraron en central perk, eran las ocho en punto y Sirius estaba empezando a contarle a Harry lo que le había pasado la semana pasada... realmente estaba en una situación deprimente y por supuesto Harry no podía dejarlo en esas condiciones.

Después de que su padrino comenzó a calmarse ya habían pasado cuatro horas. 

-Discúlpame por haber perturbado tu cita Harry

-tranquilo, sabes que puedes contar conmigo en cualquier momento.

-oye gracias! –se abrazaron como buenos amigos.

 Después de que Sirius se fue, Harry le tomó las manos a Hermione la mirpo fijamente y la besó.

-Disculpa por interrumpir nuestra cita... es que... –Hermione no lo dejó que hablara le colocó su dedo en los labios del chico y lo volvió a besar.

-te amo

-yo también Mione –Harry miró su reloj –Ya no podemos ir a cenar

-lo sé es tarde

-abajo hay una cafetería, ¿quieres ir? Es de turno...

-sí, vamos! 

En la cafetería conversaron tiernamente,  cenaron hamburguesas y tomaron café, aunque no era la cita soñada, la pasaron muy bien ya que solo les importaba el estar juntos.

Cuando terminaron de cenar, subieron para salir del hospital... hermione se detuvo en una de las recamaras, la abrió y miró a Harry.

-Quiero todo contigo Harry

-te amo Mione –entraron, Harry prendió la televisión y puso uno de esos canales de música. 

Lentamente la tomó de sus manos y cintura y se unieron en un largo y apasionado beso, el cual terminó en la cama... 

Antes de... tuvieron una conversación muy pícara

-Cuándo fue tu primera vez?

-pues fue con Gin... Ginny

-GINNY???? O.O ESA GINNAAA ME VA A CONTAR TODO MUAJAAJAJAAJAJAJAJAAJA...

-JAJAAJAJ... y tu?

-Fue con Víctor Krum

-¿QUÉ? NO SABES CUANTA RABIA LE TENÍA A EL VÍCTOR...

Rieron y disfrutaron la noche como tiernos enamorados.

Al amanecer Harry despertó a Hermione con un beso

-harry es la mejor noche que he tenido

-te amo

Cuando voltearon...

-O.O –(Harry)

-O.O –(Hermione)

En la puerta había un grupo de niños que no tenían más de diez años y un par de monjas viéndolos con la boca extremadamente abierta.

En la tarde...

-sirius!!!!! ¿por qué no me dijiste que en TU  hospital los niños hacen visitas para conocer las instalaciones?

-MUAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA... 

FIN! 

NOTAS DE LA AUTORA!: wenas!! jajajaja se los prometí! H+Hr al 100% ... weno ya lo sé no tuvo tanto pero algo hubo no? Jejeje espero que les haya gustado... ah! En el próximo veo que más pongo de los tortolitos

Dejen sus reviewss no les cuesta nada...

R

E

V

I

E

W

S

****************************


	15. Visita al zoológico

Notillas de esta autorilla: Wenaas!!!! weno aquí les dejo el chap 14 espero que les guste... no tengo mas nada que decirles asi que respondo reviews! Ah! Weno dejen reviews jajaja.... los quiero!!!! 

*-Chik-Soad: Holaas!! Oye muchisimaas gracias por tu review! me encantó! Jeje weno aquí está lo que me pediste he seguido escribiendo jeje weno y también tengo otro fic espero que lo leas! Weno te respondo a toas tus preguntas: A Mónica la saqué del fic Muajajaja... es que de veras yo misma no la soportaba, ella estaba enamorada de Harry y pues se interpuso entre h+hr y por culpa de ella tuvieron una pelea y la bote del fic, jajaja ella se fue a vivir a otra casa, pues sus mismos amigos la corrieron.... jijiji; weno puse a Draco y a Ginny de pareja porque me agradan un poco además echito Draquis que ta sholito el que debe estar solo es Ron Muajajaja.... y weno si quieres después te complazco escribiendo un poco de Cho y draco;  Ron tiene muxos complejos la verdad jajaja siempre tiene uno nuevo :p , Pues a Draco y a todos los chicos les encanta la serie Baywath porque siempre salen musas mujeres en traje de baño y sabes que ellos súper mujeriegos sobre todo Draco; sigue leyendo y descubrirás si es gay o no n_n jejeje.... y te prometo que Cho aparecerá más en el fic! gracias de nuevo y espero que sigas con mi fic! 

*- Yei: Wenas!  jaja no es largo ¬¬ que bien que te guste! Jeje eso sin duda eh? No me cambio de pareja por nada del mundo! 

*- Sakura Potter: que padre que te gustó la cita... a mi también me encantó! Jajaja weno yo siempre estaré a la orden para ayudarte a subirlo! Y claro que continuaré con el de acorralada! 

*-Lis Jade Black: Jajajaja lo de la chica del pozo te quedó chistoso :p, Gracias por leer mi fic y debes leer el chap de acorralada no seas mala malosa . ; tranquila no es un review mínimo n_n; Jajajajaja vampirita XDDDD

*- Carima: Harry y Malfoy son mujeriegos porque me gustó esa idea para mi fic XDDD espero que continúes leyendo! 

*- Damaris: Muchas gracias por tus reviews! Me encantan! Y gracias por leer mi fic y estar pendiente de el siempre! , tranquila que Ron no se interpondrá porque.... jajaja debes leer :p, de veras echito mi Harry jeje lo hago sufrir Muajaja... El draco/Ginny es una pareja muy buena estará un buen rato en mi fic! 

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En estos últimos días, Marcel el pequeño amigo de Ron ha estado haciendo cosas un poco extrañas, Ron le ha preguntado al veterinario la razón de su comportamiento y simplemente le dijo que está creciendo.

Hace cosas que se ven un poco extrañas que también lo hacen algunos hombres y mujeres , (pero ellos por lo menos lo hacen solos y sin que nadie los vea pero   lo peor del caso es que Marcel lo hace en público).

Ron aunque intenta no puede evitar que Marcel lo haga, ha tratado todo lo que ha estado en sus manos pero ya no puede.

El martes pasado decidió llevarlo al veterinario de nuevo para ver que podía hacer pero éste le dijo de que era hora de sacarlo de casa, el pequeño Marcel ya había crecido y era hora de que tuviera relaciones con otros animales de su misma especie; el veterinario le dio algunas opciones de zoológicos del país y de la ciudad, y ya había decidido llevarlo al mejor zoológico del país! 

Pasaron varias semanas y estaba nostálgico, porque ya no tenía la compañía de Marcel aunque tenía en cuenta de que en ese lugar estaría mucho mejor.

-tranquilo Ron, ya te dijeron que lo podrás visitar los fines de semana 

-me siento como un divorciado -_-u

-uh? Que tiene que ver? –Ginny estaba un poco angustiada por las cosas que decía su hermano K 

-bueno es que es como si me hubiera divorciado del zoológico y como es la madre se queda con el hijo y solo lo veo "los fines de semana"...

-jajaja

-no me CAUSE RISA! 

-Oops! 

***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***+++***

_después de dos meses y medio _

__

-Chicos voy a ver a Marcel! 

-Cuídate! –dijo Ginny plantándole un beso en la frente a su Hermano 

-Sí! Bye! 

-bye! Salúdame a Marcel!!!

-¬¬u

Todos los chicos decidieron bajar a Central Perk y pedir una pizza, bueno en realidad quien los obligó fue Draco... raro no creen? Draco comiendo Pizza? 

En el zoológico 

__

Ron presentó su ticket en la entrada del zoológico, estaba muy emocionado ya que vería de nuevo a su pequeño amigo.

-gracias! –le dijo al señor de la entrada con una gran sonrisa en su rostro 

-pase adelante... 

Ron empezó a caminar en busca de la jaula de monos, mientras observaba cada especie de animal que había.

De repente visualizó la jaula de orangutanes, esa especie de animal muggle siempre le ha llamado la atención.

Se acercó hacia la jaula y leyó el pequeño cartel que se encontraba cerca de la gigantesca jaula.

Orangutanes 

_Especie de animal que proviene de la rama de _

_Los monos. _

_Se alimenta de bananas y hierbas._

_Viven en zonas cálidas o muy calurosas _

_Esta especie se localiza en África._

_Precauciones:_

_ -No se acerque demasiado al animal _

_ya que este puede reaccionar de mal manera contra usted._

_-No lo alimente con comidas que no le gusten_

_-No lo acaricie_

_-No le hable como si fuera un bebé_

_-Michael es un orangután muy macho! _

_-no lo trate como niña-_

-Para que ponen las precauciones... vaya, vaya! Estos muggles cada vez empeoran más! 

El orangután miraba fijamente a Ron, éste se le acercó a la jaula y le empezó a hablar.

-Hola! ¿cómo eshtá esha pequeña niña? –se acercó a la jaula y se agacho; empezó a acariciarlo y el mono cada vez lo fulminaba más con su mirada y él sin darse cuenta.

-¿quieres rufles? Son saladas.-.. toma una!  -le lanzó una a la jaula. 

El orangután empezó a mover la jaula cómo tratando de salir. 

Ron aún continuaba haciéndole caricias y brindándole de sus papas fritas.

El orangután logró abrir la jaula y salió dando saltos fuertes que hacían que temblara todo el sitio fue allí cuando Ron se dio cuenta del "buen humor" del monito...

-Niña cálmate! CÁLMATE NENA! 

Al oír esto el mono enfureció más y más, y sin pensarlo dio un salto y cayó sobre Ron el cual salió disparado cómo bala de un cañón.

El orangután rió dulcemente y entró de nuevo en su jaula y la cerró.

Ron cayó en una jaula de pajarracos, justo en la caca de ellos.

-AAAHHHH!!!!! POR QUÉ A MI???????? 

-rraaaaa!!!! Rraaaaaaaa!!!! – (n/a: disculpen pero no sé que sonido hacen los pajarracos XDDD)

Ron abrió la jaula y salió sacudiéndose la caca aunque se le sujetó demasiado a la ropa y la verdad no olía muy agradable.

Miró hacia el cartel y empezó a leer:

_Pajarracos:_

__

_Especie de Ave que suele _

_Chillar._

_Se encuentra en zonas tropicales._

__

_Precauciones:_

_ **-No se deben molestar ya que empiezan **_

**_a chillar y ese sonido puede_**

**_dejar sordo a un humano_**

**_-son aves que no les gusta que se posen en su jaula_**

**_ya que se enojan _**

**_-No se debe entrar a su propiedad _**

**_ni tocar sus cosas mucho menos la caca _**

**_que ellas mismas se la comen._**

****

Los pajarracos no dejaban de chillas y Ron no entendía por qué, por segunda vez dejó de leer las precauciones... ya que según él no servían para nada

Sin darse cuenta la jaula de los pajarracos estaba aún abierta ya que cuando salió en lo único que pensaba era en la caca que tenía pegada en su cuerpo y que aún le molestaba ése repugnante olor.

Mientras él se limpiaba su camisa uno de los pajarracos salió de la jaula y detrás de él dos más y así sucesivamente. 

Ron continuaba limpiándose y no se había dado cuenta de que los pequeños... pequeños?... pajarracos lo estaban rodeando de tal manera que ni saltando lograría salir de ahí.

Las aves empezaron a chillar tan pero tan fuerte que a ron le empezó un fuerte dolor de oído, y cuando fue a sobarse observó a las avecitas rodeándolo.

-AHHHH!!!!!! NOOOO!!!!! .

Mientras más gritaba más fuerte chillaban las aves.

En ése instante ron enfureció y empezó a maldecir a las aves las cuales se enojaron más y volaron hasta su cabeza todas juntas, lo tomaron del hombro y lo lanzaron hacia otra jaula que la verdad no se encontraba muy cerca del lugar.

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+

En central perk 

Todos los chicos se encontraban saboreando una rica pizza italiana con pepperoni.

Draco estaba muy contento y se había pedido una pizza entera grande para él solo, nunca le había gustado compartir.

Los demás chicos estaban compartiendo la misma.

Mientras comían Cho estaba inventando una canción para esta noche pero la voz se le oía peor que siempre ya que cantaba y comía al mismo tiempo y ésa combinación no da un buen ritmo que digamos... verdad?

En fin, los chicos no estaban sufriendo a decir verdad nunca sufrían ya que siempre usaban el mejor elemento para los malos sonidos! : el tapón! 

En ése instante se le acercó un muchacho muy guapo, y Cho no se había dado cuenta de su presencia.

-Hola! 

-...

-HOLA! 

-...

-HOOLASS!!! 

-holas! Oye no tienes que gritar no soy sorda sabes?.... ush! 

-¬¬u... tu compones esas canciones?

-sí, por qué?

-me gustan! Soy Mark! Y tu? –preguntó estrechando su mano hacia Cho.

-Cho, mucho gusto 

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

En el zoológico.

Ron cayó en la laguna de patos, por suerte no era otra tipo de caca y corría con la suerte de que la caca se le quitaría de encima y no tendría que soportar ése olor de nuevo.

En ése momento un pato le caminó encima y le hizo caca encima. 

-¬¬u

-NO SOY POCETA! 

-cuac! 

-no me insultes pato! 

-cuac! 

-vete al infierno! 

-cuac! 

Ron salió del agua de los patos muy enojado, lo único que deseaba era irse a su casa.

Salió muy deprimido resongando...

-No puede ser... hoy es mi día de mala suerte... -_-u por qué co... Marcel no aparece cuando lo nececito...pedazo de mono, dónde está la cochina jaula de monos .

-disculpe dijo Marcel? –preguntó un señor que limpiaba zoológico

-Sí! ¿lo conoce? 

-Sí! Venga conmigo...

Ron siguió al señor el cual lo llevó a un cuarto de limpieza.

-Marcel ... dígame en dónde está

-yo soy Marcel te gusto verdad? 

-O_O

-sí anda estamos enrtre gays ya no hay necesidad de ocultarlo más... bésame

-hmm... disculpe... yo... 

-no te pongas nerviosito o debo decir nerviosita? No es cierto?

-No! Usted está mal! 

-mal por ti my baby! 

-genial! Primero un orangután me pisa, luego me embarro de caca, luego un pato hace sus más cochinas necesidades en MI  cara y luego un gay me confunde con uno de especie... que más puede ir peor?

+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-Oye te gustaría tocar en una guardería tus canciones?

-claro!! 

-oyeron!!! Gin, Herm!!! 

Las chicas no estaban escuchando absolutamente nada pues para eso servían los tapones.

-Alo!! 

-hey! Me tengo que ir pero espero que mañana estés ahí ok? Bye! 

-bye guapo! 

-Chicaas! 

-...

Cho llegó a gritar tan fuerte hasta que al fin lograron escuchar una pequeña vocecita que molestaba un poco.

-un mosquito? –dijo Ginny quitándose el tapón 

-¬¬u conseguí trabajo!!! 

-en serio? Cual?

-Cantante...

-woa! Como te contrataron? 

-¬¬

*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*+*

-MAMITA BÉSAME

-... –Ron lo miró y salió corriendo.

-OoO se fue? Será que le gusta las escondidillas gaysianas?

...

Este capitulo continuará 

__

_No te pierdas la segunda parte! _

__

__


	16. El reencuentro

Continuación del capitulo anterior Ron logró escapar del gay que lo estaba acosando, mientras que él pensaba que estaban jugando a "escondidillas gaysianas", cuando vio que ya no lo buscaba salió lentamente y se dirigió a la entrada del zoológico en donde preguntó por Marcel.  Un señor de los que se encontraban ahí, puso una cara un poco extraña según él, estaba recordando pero si que le costaba. 

-¿Marcel? Yo sé quien es ese pequeño... acompáñame tengo algo que decirte

-Uyuyuy no gracias puede decírmelo aquí ya tengo experiencia en esa de "acompáñeme"

-O.O  (este tipo está tostado), resulta que hace poco (en el fondo salió una música lenta) Marcel el pequeño monito que brincaba y se trepaba por aquella reja, aquél monito que cantaba y hacía...(se paró la música) ¿cómo era que hacía?, (volvió a sonar la música) bueno aquel monito que le gustaba la música y el baile, el monito que ...

-SEÑOR!!!!!!! NO TENGO TODA LA VIDA!!! Me puede decir por favor ¿EN DÓNDE ESTÁ MARCEL?

-ayy pero no se enoje... es que no me tienen paciencia -dijo jalándose una de sus tiras que tenía en la camisa

-Señor usted tiene razón, en estos momentos no tengo paciencia podría terminar de decirme por favor ¿en dónde está Marcel?

-Bueno... Marcel falleció hace unos días

-OoO MENTIRA ... buaaaa buaaaa buaaaa –Ron salió del zoológico llorando, había inundado todo el lugar de agua, mejor dicho de lágrimas, y los pobres elefantes se estaban ahogando, tanto que les costó aprender a nadar a los gorditos...

**~~**

En central perk, Cho estaba muy entusiasmada con la presentación que tendría mañana en la mañana, en la guardería de las pequeñas e inocentes criaturas menores de 7 años de edad.

Mientras que ella practicaba sus canciones, y todos tenían los oídos bañados de sangre del ruido que producía y salía por la boca de Cho, entró Ron, gritando aún más duro que la chica con guitarra y cuerdas vocales mal formadas...

-O.O

Ron se acostó en uno de los sillones gigantes del cyber a llorar más de lo que había llorado, todos estaban muy extrañados por lo sucedido.

Empezó a patalear como niñita sin helado, y a chillar más que antes, el cyber empezó a inundarse también, su sillón empezó a flotar, cuando llegó al techo y el chico se golpeó en la cabeza, se dio cuenta del escándalo que estaba armando, el dueño del cyber, Anthony Mellow, estaba con equipos de buceo buscando en el suelo el inodoro para que absorbiera el agua o las lágrimas de Ron, mientras que los amigos de él trataban de no ahogarse.

En la tarde, después del acontecimiento en el cyber, se encontraban todos en el apartamento de Ginny y Hermione y ahí, Ron les comentó ya un poco calmado la noticia que le habían dado, ya no se encontraba tan alterado y menos mal porque el apartamento de Ginny era muy limpio e inundarlo no sería divertido, por lo menos para ella, y para todos los demás. (cuando Ginny se enoja, SE ENOJA)

Al rato prendieron la televisión, aquel aparato muggle al cual se habían adaptado muy bien y bien que les encantaba.

De repente salió un comercial, de una nueva película que sería grabada en la ciudad, la muchacha que hacía el reportaje, empezó a nombrar a los actores reconocidos que grabarían y en ese momento nombraron a:

Marcel  Weasley 

Ron sin duda empezó a saltar y muy emocionado, celebró con sus amigos la mentira de aquel señor.

--***--

Unas horas después 

Cho entró a la guardería miró a todos los niños que por cierto eran más que cuarenta, y se encontró con el chico guapo "Mark".

-Hola guapo, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Cho!! Ven por aquí... – La llevo hacia un cuarto repleto de juguetes, en donde le dijo las cosas que tenía que hacer, mientras estos dos se encontraban encerraditos, los chicos no hallaban en donde sentarse, las sillas eran tan pequeñas que las hormigas quedaban incómodas (n/a: que exagerados son...)

-Niños! Siéntense todos!!! Ya vamos a escuchar a la señorita Chan cantar! 

Cho salió junto a Mark del cuarto, con la guitarra en mano, el chico le colocó la silla en el medio y muy educado se la ofreció para que se sentara en ella.

-Gracias 

-Upaa!! –gritó Harry

-QUE EMPIECE!!! QUE EMPIECE!!! –gritaban los pequeñines 

_pam raram pararan _

_abuelita _

_pam raram pararan _

_muerta_

_estaas!_

_Pam raram paran _

_Bien enterradita_

_Te encuentras ya..._

_Pam raram pararan _

_Lanzadita por el balcon _

_Sucidadada _

_..._

_pam raram pararan_

__

-O_O (niños)

-OoO ¿cómo es posible? (profesores)

-O~O (Mark)

-Gracias!!! Aquí va otra! 

--**--

Ron, era obvio que no asistiría a la presentación de Cho en la guardería, después de haber escuchado la gran noticia que lo alegró mucho, fue directo a buscar la dirección del lugar donde grabarían la película.

--**--

-NOO OTRA NO! ESTAS DESPEDIDA!!!! LÁRGATE NO TE QUEREMOS   
-CANTAS MAL!!!  
-CORROMPES

-Ush! No saben de la buena música... Vámonos chicos

-Hay que alcanzar a Ron! 

-Sí, vamos 

Ron ya había llegado al foro, pero aún no había localizado al pequeño simio, de repente sus amigos llegaron...

-RON! 

-qué ha pasado??

-Nada, no lo encuentro, ustedes lo ven?

-No es ese que está por allá?? 

-MARCEL!!!! MI PEQUEÑA MASCOTA... VENGA ACA!!! 

Marcel lo miró y se fue hacia "Brad Pitt" (n/a: no puedo creer que el pequeño mono lo conozca y yo no ¬¬u).

-MARCEL!!! –Ron empezó a llorar

-Ron.. No! 

-Lailailailililililai –Ron empezó a cantar la canción favorita de Marcel, a tratar de lograr algo con el simio –Lilililaililillaaaaiiiiii 

Marcel escuchó la voz de Ron, y la música que emitía y salió brincando hacia él, de fondo salió aquella música cursi y sentimental de los reencuentros.

--**--

_Al día siguiente_

__

Cho se encontraba en Central Perk, pues ya casi le tocaba salir a cantar.

Hermione estaba ansiosa por escuchar la nueva canción que había escrito pues la chica le había prometido que era una gran canción. (n/a: En realidad Hermione se comportó como una hipócrita, ¿quién querría escuchar cantar a Cho? XD)

Anthony, el dueño del cyber presentó a Cho, la cual se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a la tarima, saludando a todos.

En el momento que tomó su guitarra, entraron una manada de niños, los de la guardería se acercaron hasta el cyber para oir cantar a Cho.

_Escondidillas gaysianaaas _

_Lai lailai..._

_Gays y lesbianas_

_Lai lailai _

_-¬¬u_

_tú que eres?? _

_Lai lailai _

_Los gays son mis amigos _

_Si si si _

_Las lesbian son mis amigas_

_Lai lai lai_

_Ray ray kiss _

_Muajajaja_

_Lailailai_

_Las lesbianas y gays _

_Mandaran! _

_Lai lai lai_

Mientras que Cho cantaba uno de los niños se volteó y se le quedó mirando a Harry. Se levantó de su asiento y se sentó al lado de él, y empezó a acariciarlo.

-OoOu, ¬¬u, o NIÑOOOO SACATEEEE!!!! AAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Harry salió correteando del cyber y el niño lo seguía por detrás tirandole besitos.

--**--

En la noche de ese mismo día.

Mark se acercó al cyber a visitar a Cho.

-Hola 

-Hola guapo! ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y tú guapa? – dijo tomando asiento a su lado 

-Pues muy bien, ¿cantamos?

-Va! –El chico tomó su guitarra, y Cho le empezó a enseñar sus canciones, la primera que le enseñó pues fue "Gato apestoso".

Mientras cantaban Mark emitió un sonido a un tono un poco alto.

-jajajaja

-de qué te ries?

-Pues deberías emitir un sonido un poco más masculino XDDDDD

-~.~

FIN 

__

__


	17. La venganza divertida

"Friends" 

_Notas de la autora: _ ¡Holas! ¿cómo han estado?... espero que muy bien, muy contentos y felices ^^; Aquí les dejo el capítulo 15 de "Friends", espero que les guste mucho y pasen un rato divertido y que suelten muchas carcajadas n_n. 

**_Capítulo 15: _ "La venganza divertida"**

_-Chicos, ya me voy, voy a visitar a Marcel, al foro de grabación._

_-¡Ay! yo quiero ir! Me gustaría ver a los actores ^^ sobre todo a Brad Pitt –_dijo Cho insistente

_-¿podrías esperar un poco?, nosotros vamos contigo. –_Ron miró su reloj y asintió_._

Juntos fueron al foro de grabación en donde saludaron al pequeño simio y pasaron un rato agradable; Harry se encontró con una actriz de la película la cual le parecía muy conocida, él se le acercó y esta lo saludó muy contenta.

_-¿Harry? _

_-ôO ¿me conoces? _

_-¿No te recuerdas de mí? Susie, la chica de cuarto grado a la que le bajaste la falda_

_-¡Oh! ¡Sí es cierto! Jajaja fue una época muy chistosa ¿no?_

_-¬¬ Sí... ôO_

_-Veo que cumpliste tu sueño de ser una gran actriz, te felicito _

_-Gracias ^^siempre supe lo que quería..._

Cho observó a Harry conversando con la actriz y lo primero que le vino a la mente fue acercársele ya que conociéndola, tenía muchas oportunidades para presentársele a Brad Pitt.

_-¡Hola! _

_-¡Cho! Te presento a Susie, una amiga de la escuela primaria_

_-¡Oh! Hola, mucho gusto... ejem... tú conoces a Brad Pitt ¿cierto? PRESÉNTAMELOO NO SEAS MALA ANDAA SIII???????_

_-¬¬ ... él hoy no viene al foro _

_-NOOOO!!!!! –_la chica salió correteando por todo el foro separándose de los chicos_._

_-Discúlpala ella está medio loquita._

_-así cómo lo estabas tú, en cuarto año de primaria XD _

_-XD ¡sí!_

_-¡SUSIE! ¡HORA DE GRABAR! _

_-Oye disculpa, me llaman para grabar, toma, -_dijo entregándole al chico una tarjeta_ –ahí está mi número, llámame para ver si salimos a tomar algo y platicamos más ¿no? _

_-Tenlo por seguro ^^_

_-¡Adiós!_

Harry guardó la pequeña tarjeta de color naranja en su bolsillo de pantalón y se fue directo a donde se encontraban sus amigos.

_-¡Harry! ¡apareciste!_

_-En ¿dónde demonios te habías metido eh? _

_-es que me encontré con una vieja amiga_

_-¿Tiene más de setenta años? _

_-¬¬_

_-Tú le dijiste vieja..._

_-¡CHO! Quiere decir del pasado _

_-BUENOOO!!!! _

_-No hay remedio contigo... -___-*_

_-¿ya nos vamos? _

_-Brad Pitt no vino ;_; _

_-Hay veces que te tornas insoportable_

_-NO VINO!!!!_

Salieron del foro discutiendo, al parecer Ginny se encontraba un poco estresada, ya que hoy era el cumpleaños de su padre y ella necesitaba llegar temprano a casa ya que le había prometido a su madre llevar la lasaña para la fiesta.

Ron llevaba una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, el ver a su pequeña mascota le hacía sentirse muy feliz.

Harry y Hermione caminaban juntitos de la mano, muy felices, y de vez en cuando se echaban unas miraditas que decían más que mil palabras.

Llegaron a casa, y Ginny entró directo a la cocina, se vistió con el delantal y sin decir ni una sola palabra más empezó a cocinar como toda una muggle.

_-Oye..._ –dijo Draco acercándosele a ella y sobre todo a la lasaña que la chica de cabellos rojos cocinaba 

_-¬¬ ¿Qué? _

_-¿nos vas a dar una probadita cierto?_

_-No lo creo Draco, lo siento_

_-mala... -_-*_

_-¿Chicos qué planes tienen para hoy?,¡se me antojaría ir al cine!_

_-Lo siento Cho, Ron y yo vamos al cumpleaños de mi papá_. –Cho volteó mirando a Harry y Hermione

_-Yo no puedo, quedé con Susie para vernos en la cafetería hoy a las ocho_. –Hermione sostuvo sus celos

_-Oye¿ya hasta chava y toda la onda?_

_-No, es solo una amiga de cuarto año de primaria... le bajé la falda en un acto XD_ –los chicos estallaron en risa.

Las horas fueron pasando hasta que llegó el momento de la cita de Harry con su amiga de la escuela primaria: Susie; una chica de cabellos rojos y ojos cafés, alta y muy delgada.

El chico salió de su departamento dejando a Draco comiendo una gran pizza y mirando la televisión, cuando Harry salió se escuchó sonar el teléfono, Draco se levantó angustiado, le habían interrumpido su momento con su novia: La pizza.

_- ¡Aló!_ –dijo con un tono grave y desanimado, podría decirse que se encontraba de mal humor –_PAPÁ!!!  PAPITO! ¡¿cómo estás?_

En el departamento de las chicas, Ginny estaba junto a su hermano, ya listos para salir.

_-¿Me sujetas la lasaña Ronni?_

_-No me llames asi ¬¬_

_-¿Por qué? así te llamaba cuando éramos pequeñitos ^^_

_-¡Exacto! Pequeñitos... ¬¬_ -Ron estaba justo detrás de la puerta, en ése momento Draco la abrió por el lado opuesto y Ron soltó la lasaña la cual cayó al suelo destrozándose toda.

_-¡¡DRACO!! Mi lasaña T_T _

_-Lo siento... yo sólo quería darles la noticia de que mi papá llamó, va a visitarme hoy _

_-Mi Lasaña o _

_-¡Vámonos! La haces de nuevo allá... y le explicas a mamá lo sucedido_

_-Me la vas a pagar Draco _

_-Hmm... Lasaña..._ –dijo el chico sentándose en el suelo a recoger los pedazos de carne

Mientras Draco comía los restos de lasaña, Hermione dormía profundamente en su recámara.

-_No toques el chocolate... es mío..._ –decía la chica soñando –_No señor conejo gigante... soy una buena niña, no coma de mi chocolate, Ahhh!!! Me está persiguiendo!!! Oiga... deme mi chocolate, no sabe bien es amentolado... Es una coneja linda... ¡ah! ¡Disculpe lindo! –_Hermione se levantó de su cama sonámbula, y salió de su recámara pidiéndole al conejo gigante de color rosa que le devolviero su chocolate amentolado.__

_-Hmm... no Herms no hay chocolate_ –dijo draco

_-Dame mi chocolate _

_-Yo no lo tengo.. de veras –_Hermione lo tomó por el cuello gritándole a todo pulmón que le devolviera el chocolate amentolado que con tantas ansias pedía. 

-NO TENGO CHOCOLATE! ... pero... ¿quieres carne? 

En la cafetería se abrieron las puertas de par en par dejando entrar a un chico de ojos verdes muy hermosos y el cabello color azabache un poco despelucado.

_-¿Susie?_ –La chica volteó y Harry pudo notar que ésta le estaba coqueteando

_-¡Hola Harry! ^^ Siéntate... _

_-¿eh? … ¡Ah! Sí, sí, claro…_ -tomó asiento a su lado _–¿pedimos algo de tomar o prefieres ir a otro lado?_

_-Otro lado estaría mejor ¿no? ... que tal ¿el cine? _

_-¡Claro! _–Salieron juntos de la cafetería, rumbo al cine que no quedaba muy lejos de la zona.

Ginny y Ron, llegaron a la fiesta de cumpleaños de su padre, éste se encontraba conversando con un gran amigo, y su madre "Molly" estaba saliendo de la cocina con una gran bandeja de aperitivos que se veían muy deliciosos.

_-¡Mamá! ¡Hola! _

_-Hola, ¿quieren? _

_-Hm.. no gracias_ –dijo la chica rechazando las patatas con crema de queso derretido

_-Uyuyuy! Yo sí! Extraño tu comida mamá... -_-_

_-¡¡Feliz cumpleaños Papá!!_ –Dijo Ginny con una gran sonrisa en su rostro y abrazándolo fuertemente, le entregó un pequeño regalo, casi diminuto, envuelto con un trozo de papel aluminio plateado.

_-¡Gracias!... ¿qué es? ¡¡LASAÑA!! _

_-Sí.. fue lo poco que quedó después de que mi gran amigo Draco la tirara al suelo._

_-Hmm... está deliciosa_ –dijo Arthur con un gesto de felicidad. –_Oye Richard_ –dijo refiriéndose al amigo con el que hablaba antes de que su hija se acercara –_Te presento a mi pequeña hija: Ginny _

_-¡Ah! Hola... mucho gusto_. –dijo extendiéndole su mano

_-I...igu...al._ –Al ver a Richard quedó impactada, nunca antes había sentido lo que en ése momento, pasaron minutos y todavía la chica no le había soltado el brazo al hombre que tenía en frente.

Richard Beckhinsale, era un hombre maduro de 45 años de edad, de cabellos marrones oscuros con pequeñas canas que podían pasar imprescindibles, sostenía una gran amistad con el padre de los Wesley y era muy adinerado.

En ése momento llegó Fred y George soltando un bomba fétida la cual hizo que muchos cayeran desmayados al suelo, fue ahí cuando Ginny se percató que llevaba quince minutos dándole la mano a Richard.

_-¡Ay Discúlpame Richard!_

_-¡FRED! ¡GEORGE! Nunca van a cambiar... ¿cómo han estado?-_Dijo Ron abrazándo a sus hermanos.

Los hermanos se sentaron a conversar, con una pequeña máscara  anti malos olores que ellos habían creado.

**~*~*~*~**

Harry y Susie, estaban en el cine, habían comprado tickets para "Pesadillas de media noche" , una película catalogada como la más terrorífica del año, a Harry le extrañó que una chica insistiera tanto en ver una película así, algunas escenas hasta le hicieron recordar la forma en cómo eliminó a Voldemort.

-_Tengo frío... -_dijo Susie susurrándole al oído del chico

_-Ten mi chaqueta_ –en el momento en que se la iba a poner, Susie pegó un gran brinco hacia él, Harry se había perdido una de las mejores escenas de la película, la chica tomó su mano, y lo abrazó.

_-Me da mucho miedo o_

_-Tranquila es sólo una película..._ –dijo abrazándola más fuerte (n/a: okas... ya éste estorbo me está cayendo mal ¬¬) Susie volteó y lo besó apasionadamente. Harry recordó a Hermione, en el momento en que besaba a la chica, aunque ellos no fueran novios sentía una gran atracción aún por ella y no quería que a causa de Susie se destruyera lo poco que había sembrado en Hermione. 

Cuando salieron de la película se dirigieron a un lujoso restaurant, ya que no habían cenado y no cabía duda de que les agradaría estar un rato más juntos.

Susie no dejaba de coquetear con Harry, y era obvio que él se daba cuenta de lo que ella deseaba.

En la fiesta de cumpleaños de Arthur, Ginny conversaba muy a gusto junto a Richard, en el jardín de la casa. 

Encontraba en él una figura madura, pero aún así veía a un pequeño niño necesitado de cariño, cosa que le hacía parecer atractivo.

Mientras más conversaban más le gustaba era una fuerza de atracción muy fuerte y pudo notar que él también la sentía, pero en toda esa noche no llegó a decir palabra al respecto y él tampoco lo mencionó.

Era muy extraño, Richard era solo un gran amigo de su padre que había trabajado junto a él por años, nunca en su vida se había enamorado de un hombre mucho más mayor que ella, se puso a pensar en que si eso resultaba cómo le diría a sus padres... hizo un pequeño gesto en su rostro de desilusión, y siguió con la conversación que en realidad estaba muy entretenida.

~*~*~*~

En el apartamento, se escuchó sonar el timbre de la puerta, Draco terminó de comer la deliciosa lasaña. Aunque estaba un poco asustado porque casi Hermione lo mataba de asfixia, se levantó de el asiento, puso pausa en el televisor ya que disfrutaba de un gran capítulo de "Baywatch versión para brujos"  y abrió la puerta.

-¡¡PAPÁ!! –Con el grandioso grito que pegó Draco, Hermione se despertó de un susto de su siesta buscando como desesperada su chocolate el cual lo encontró rapidamente en su mesa de noche. Con los cabellos todos despelucados, y con su ropa de dormir salió de su recámara preguntándole a Draco la razón de su  grito extremadamente chillón.

Cuando abrió bien sus ojos encontró la figura de Lucius Malfoy el cual nunca cambiaría la odiosa mirada que le tenía a Granger, la chica rapidamente entró a su habitación de un brinco y se arregló un poco para no parecer una loca suelta en la ciudad,  al rato salió nuevamente y lo saludó con educación, actitud que él no tuvo para con ella.

Mientras padre e hijo hablaban, Hermione se encontraba conjurando un hechizo para tener alimentos deliciosos a la hora de la cena, ya siendo las ocho de la noche.

En el restaurant, Susie se levantó de la mesa dejando su plato de comida completamente limpio.

-_¿Adónde vas? –_preguntó Harry extrañado.

_-Voy a el sanitario, te espero allá..._ –dijo con una mirada muy sexy hacia él. Harry no había comprendido lo que ella dijo hace cinco minutos, pero después de otros minutos más logró captar. 

_No puedo hacerle esto a Hermione, pero... pensándolo bien, ella no es nada mío, ella no es mi novia, tampoco me ha dicho que lo quiere ser, ni nada por el estilo, no creo que esté mal... _-pensó, y rapidamente dejó el asiento en blanco y se dirigió al baño, (n/a: Hombres... ¬¬) esperando que nadie lo observara ,entró al sanitario de mujeres diciendo suavemente el nombre de la chica.

-_Aquí estoy guapo –_dijo tocando la puerta por el lado opuesto- _entra... _–Harry entró y ésta lo agarró por el cuello de la camisa besándolo.

-_Me gustaría hacer algo muy chistoso pero divertido... –_dijo ella, desabotonándole la blusa que vestía. Harry la miró extrañado pensando en qué idea loca estaba imaginando. Susie abrió la puerta del baño en dónde estaban los dos, sacando la ropa de Harry, cerró la puerta y desde afuera estalló en risas.

_-Hmm...¿Susie? ... ¿Qué rayos haces con mi ropa? ¿por qué la sacaste del vestidor?... _

_-¿En serio pensaste que quería algo contigo? Jajaja... esto es muy chistoso..._

_-¿de qué hablas_?- dijo abriendo la puerta del vestidor

-_Potter... __Harry Potter,-_dijo jugando con la ropa -_ ¿Qué aún no captas? Me estoy vengando por tu inmaduréz en cuarto año de primaria... jajaja Adiós!!!! BYEEEE!!! –_Salió por la puerta del baño de mujeres con la ropa de Harry en mano, y desde adentro Harry pudo escuchar su risa estridente.  

-_Supéraloooo!!! –_Gritó Harry muy enojado –_Ahora cómo diablos salgo de aquí..._

~*~*~*~

En la madriguera, se oyó un grito estrudente que provenía desde la cocina, todos abrieron sus ojos como platos, y sobaron sus orejas por miedo a que el tímpano estallara, Ginny visualizó el semblante de su madre pegando gritos sin parar, la chica salió corriendo dejando a Richard sólo en el jardín.

Se acercó a la cocina callando a su madre.

_-¡Mamá! ¿qué demonios te sucede? –_preguntó alterada. 

-_Solo quería que vinieran, ya es hora de cortar la torta de cumpleaños_

_-¿qué te costaba caminar hasta el jardín? Pensé que te había pasado algo..._

_-Ay discúlpame por preocuparte chiquita, es solo que tenía miedo de que las ratas que andan revoloteando por toda la cocina acaben con el pastel–_dijo acariciándole el rostro

_-¡¡¡RATAS!!! –_Ginny se subió de pronto a la mesa muy asustada, le tenía una gran fobia a lo que eran ratas y cucarachas.

Los invitados fueron tomando lugar en la mesa del comedor la cual había comprado hace poco, desde que los chicos dejaron de vivir en la casa, Arthur invertía sus ingresos para utilizarlos en lo necesario tanto como en pequeños gustos que se querían dar él y su esposa.

Ginny seguía arriba de la mesa, le importaba muy poco lo que pensaran los demás sobre ella, pero cuando miró a Richard (que no le quitaba la mirada de encima), se bajó rápidamente y tomó asiento como los demás invitados, pero no cabe decir que cada cinco minutos miraba por debajo del mantel para observar qué pequeña rata se acercaba, ya que para ella no era una invitada especial.

*

En el departamento, Hermione había acabado de realizar el conjuro,( el mismo que utilizaba Dumbledore cuando ellos estudiaban en Hogwarts), la chica colocó los deliciosos manjares en la mesa, la cual estaba vestida con un mantel rosa muy hermoso que había tejido su madre, y quitándose el delantal, se acercó al sofá y los invitó a cenar educadamente.

-_Hmm... Muchas gracias hermis, todo luce delicioso –_dijo Draco mirando hacia la mesa contemplando los alimentos. Por el contrario Lucius estalló en carcajadas que resonaron hasta en el edificio que se encontraba al lado.

-_¿Yo? Comer los alimentos hechos por un sangre sucia... estás mal hijo... te dejo que comas, y que te envenenes tú solo, yo me largo a mi casa para no contaminarme más con la presencia de ciertas personas que MOLESTAN –_dijo recalcando sus últimas palabras y observándola directamente a los ojos y luego a la mesa con una despreciable mirada que daba a entender que sentía ASCO.

_-Como quiera señor._

_-Papá, me gustaría que no hablaras mal de de mi amiga por favor, llevo ya muchos años de amistad con ella y desde que empezamos pues no he tenido que realizar ninguna queja, ella es una persona muy especial y aunque a ti no te agrade yo la quiero mucho, es una de mis mejores amigas, así que te agradecería que si vas a decir alguna mala palabra de Hermione por lo menos no lo hagas frente a mí, porque ¿sabes lo que me provoca?... lo mismo que a ti te provoca al observarla tanto a ella como a su deliciosa comida... ASCO... por favor tu estancia aquí ya terminó, hablamos pronto, mandale muchos saludos a mamá... _–dijo cerrando la puerta de su casa.

Hermione estaba totalmente ruborizada era la primera vez que Draco Malfoy la defendía, aún no lo podía creer...

-_Oye Draco... muchísimas gracias de veras _–dijo caminando hacia él que se encontraba en la puerta, y le dio un gran abrazo. (n/a: por cierto... muy parecido al de H/Hr en la segunda película) 

-_eh...eh... no, no... no es nada –_dijo mirándola, frente a frente y besándola apasionadamente.

En ese instante entró Harry al departamento, y los vio en esas condiciones...

~*~*~*~

Esta historia continuará... * 

Notas de la autora: Bien bien... los H/Hr deben estar esperando para verme y matarme... XD no sé cómo rayos se me ocurrió eso del beso entre Draco y hermis... bueno yo solo espero que me dejen muchos reviews diciéndome qué les pareció este capítulo... sé que habrán muchos rowlers pero me los merezco XD ... 

Cuídense Mucho! 

Beli Potter de Radcliffe

****

****


End file.
